Tears of Fire and Love
by Mistress Distress
Summary: Aang must learn firebending...from an unexpected teacher. While facing his love for Katara, Aang also must face the changes of being thirteen and trying to tame fire. A decade later, he's still in love, at the age of 23 years old. KataraXAang
1. Aang's Visit to the Spirit World

_**Tears of Fire and Love**_

**_Chapter 1: Aang's Visit to the Spirit World_**

**_(a/n I've been waiting awhile to write this story. I hope it's good. _**

**_One thing I love about avatar is Aang and Katara's friendship. So what the hell, enjoy the FanFic…) :D_**

**_OK, remember that the latest episode of avatar doesn't count. The gang leaves Ba Sing Se after they find Appa, TOGETHER! They have to be together, Katara and Aang might have a few flames later. Now, on with the FanFic! _**

Sweat poured down Aang's front, and breaths as deep as hell were taken in. Swirls of black clouds surrounded him, and rivers of blood passed.

"Aang…young avatar… I must…speak with you…" whispered a snake like voice. It hissed in his ear, sending ice cold shivers down Aang's cold spine.

"Avatar Roku?" Aang's hoarse whisper echoed through the darkness. The hissing voice came back.

"Yes, it is me Aang. I must speak with you…..soon. I have opened the portal through our worlds. Tomorrow we will speak…" the black clouds disappeared, leaving Aang under a blue sky. He sat up, almost in slow motion, and looked around hopefully.

"Hello?" he called. Suddenly, his heart leapt with joy: Katara. She was coming toward him, in his dream. Her beautiful face, sea blue eyes, wavy hair-

"Aang! Wake up! Are you OK?" Aang's hopes were drowned as a cool rag swept over his forehead. He opened his heavy eyelids to see Katara in his tent, looking sickened with worry.

"Katara-!" Aang yelped. He sat up, and covered his body with a blanket. He only had his underwear on.

"Aang, I could hear you wailing from the other tent! What's wrong? It looked like you were having a nightmare… you yelled my name before you woke up," Katara said in a dead mute voice. She was serious.

"I'm fine; Roku visited my dream, was all. Apparently I have to go to the spirit world today. Isn't that great…" Aang said with a sigh. Katara looked at him with her azure eyes. They were like pools of blue trapped in her dark lashes.

"Well, OK. I was just worried. Ever since we left Ba Sing Se, you've been talking in your sleep. It really scares me. Good night, Aang," Katara left the tent. Her silky white night dress fallowed her as she left the tent. God, she's beautiful, Aang thought as he lay back in his sleeping bag. Her hair was always so beautiful at night, when she had it loose and wavy.

Aang had been in love with Katara ever since that hunk of ice released him, sending him in the arms of a pretty girl in a parka. Aang had always liked Katara for her breathtaking beauty and good sense of humor. The list went on from beautiful eyes to her amusing impersonations of Sokka, which they liked to imitate when Sokka's ill temper got the better of him. Aang even liked Katara when she had girl fights with Toph.

Aang stopped thinking of his massive, desperate crush on Katara and moved onto his dream. He knew he needed to talk with Roku tomorrow, and according to the moon that was in a couple of hours, but until then he had to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A bird chirped outside, and waves of sunlight filled Aang's tent. The young avatar stretched his arms out, and pulled on some pants. This time Katara would see him WITH pants.

No one was outside when Aang came out, so he went to go gather wood and maybe dinner. Sokka often complained on their lack of food, but even today he was going to be unhappy; Aang didn't eat meat.

Aang collected a large pile of wood, and found some blueberries and wild mangos as well. The sun overhead was still glowing pink as it raised from the trees. Aang put his pile of items down, and sighed with tiredness.

Only then he realized he was in front of a huge freshwater lake. The water was crystal clear blue, azure to be certain. Just like Katara's eyes… Aang smiled and headed back for camp.

Katara was bending water in a wooden bowl, and Toph was making a small rock dance in the air.

"Hey Twinkle toes, do you have any food?" Toph said with a yawn.

"Yeah, some- eh, Sokka, can you take the wood? This stuff his heavy!" Aang grunted. Sokka yawned, and turned over. He was in his tent, asleep.

"I've got them," Katara took the wood and made a neat structure of wood, ready to burn. She bended her water into her canteen, and looked off toward the trees. "I'm going to catch some fish. I can feel some water out there… and fish, too. Be right back," Katara hurried off toward the trees. Aang smiled, and watched her hair whip out of sight in the trees.

"Hey Twinkle toes, take a picture. It'll last longer!" Aang jumped, maybe eight feet in the air, and looked at Toph.

"I'm not staring at anybody!" he said innocently. He gave the trees a swift glance, though.

"Uh huh, _sure _Aang," she said lazily.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters it's no secret your in love with Princess over there, and I can feel the love practically spinning around, ya'! Its pathetic, the way everyone wastes their time staring, and no time talking!" Toph said with a roll of her blind eyes.

"I…can you really feel love?" Aang asked Toph.

"Like hearing Sokka's snores every morning, and Twinkle toes, he's pretty loud," Toph mumbled. Aang thought for a moment.

"Does Katara…like me?" Aang asked.

"Hey, ask Katara!" Toph snapped. Aang sighed, and looked down at the fire wood. How was he going to start a fire?

"Hey, I got some fish!" cried Katara. She ran back to the camp, carrying six large fish.

"Oh, thank God!" Sokka strolled out of his tent. "I'm starving!"

"Were you waiting for us to do all the work?" demanded Katara.

"Nah, I just woke up!" snorted Sokka. Aang looked worriedly at Toph. Had Sokka heard them?

"How are we going to start a fire?" Toph asked. Aang shifted uncomfortably on the ground. Oh no, not him…

"Aang can firebend!" suggested Sokka. Aang gulped.

"No way… I can't….No, sorry!" Aang said quickly. Katara frowned, and stared at the ground. Aang still got tears in his eyes when he thought of the time he had burned Katara. He never talked about it.

Tears.

One rolled down Aang's left cheek, and hit the wood. Then, suddenly, the wood caught fire. Aang jumped back. Was he crying…tears?

"AANG!" Sokka yelled. Aang jumped back, and stared at the small flame, that was spreading all through the wood. Licking, burning, blazing… The fire looked alive, eating the wood hungrily.

"Aang! I don't know how you did it, but add a fish to that fire!" Sokka said. He slipped a fish on a strong stick, and put it into the heart of the flames. In moments it was cooked nicely.

They all ate, even Momo, who had stolen Sokka's. Luckily, Aang didn't eat fish and let Sokka have his. Appa enjoyed his as well, grunting in recognition of the fish. Aang ate a good portion of berries and mangos.

When they were done, Aang decided it was time to visit the spirit world.

He went to his tent, and prayed silently.

"Dear spirits, please let me arrive there safely," Aang whispered. He crossed his legs, and was about to meditate, when Katara's voice came.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Aang murmured a quick, 'yes,' and she came inside.

"Can I watch over your body, Aang? If I don't, who knows what could happen to it? You'll be very vulnerable," Katara asked quietly.

"Sure, Katara. Thanks. I appreciate it," Aang began to meditate, and no sooner than his legs crossed, his spirit floated up, onto Avatar Roku's animal guide.

"_Young avatar, thank you for coming. We must discuss a new bending problem, you're having," _Avatar Roku's booming voice rattled through Aang's ears like a church bell. His new bending problem? The fire tears?

"The fire tears?" Aang asked.

"_Yes, Aang. When a firebender turns thirteen, he's usually going through…'puberty…' and those fire tears are a sign of it. Today, you were born, uhh…. One hundred and thirteen years ago. However, you are thirteen today. This means that you shall be having more signs of firebending. You may bend more freely, and in more control. It only occurs openly and more dangerously, in your tears," _Aang looked surprised. His thirteenth birthday? Monks didn't celebrate birthdays, and surely he couldn't be going through…puberty?

"Avatar Roku, umm….let me get this straight. I'm crying fire, it's my birthday, and I'm going through puberty?!" Aang said in a slightly shocked voice.

"_Yes, Aang. You are becoming a man. You are becoming a firebender. It is time to learn your bending, and find a teacher. Good luck to you, and please, try to decide if you're a monk, or not. Yes, I know you're in love with Katara." _

In a flash of light, Aang was back in his body. When he saw Katara's eyes on himself, he quickly became flustered.

"I….ummm…" Aang was lost for words.

"Aang…what _happened?_" Katara whispered in awe.

"I… well, Katara, apparently today is my birthday, and…" Aang tugged at his collar. "It's time to learn to firebend!"

Of course awkward wasn't even close to how Aang was feeling.


	2. Fire and Love

**_Chapter #2: Fire and Love_**

Katara looked helplessly at Aang, whom had taken to staring at the ground. Firebending was scary to Aang. He had hurt the girl he loved, even if she had learned to heal thanks to the burns. Aang was afraid of fire, more than almost anything. How could he possibly learn to bend it?

"Aang, we should find a teacher. If they joined our gang, then you'd be able to master the final three elements. All we need is to find a teacher," Katara said quietly. Aang nodded. He didn't say anything, and didn't intend to.

He was becoming a man. He was in love with a water tribe girl. He had to master something he was afraid of. He was the avatar.

No pressure, right? Aang looked up at Katara.

"I don't want to learn firebending," he said quietly. Katara looked traumatized.

"You have to, Aang! How else will you defeat the fire lord? How else will you become what your destined to be?" Katara asked.

"But- Katara! What if I don't want to be the avatar? What if I don't want to learn firebending! I just…" Aang suddenly got very quite. Katara looked worried.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because fire did something I'll never forgive. Fire burned the girl I- I loved. Fire is evil. It devours everything, never stopping. It won't stop to devour you, Katara. I can't take that risk," Aang looked at Katara's astounded face. A tear went down her left cheek, but Katara pushed it away.

"Aang, you…I…." Katara's cheeks blushed. Aang smiled, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I meant what I said," Aang said inaudibly.

"Aang, you can't give up firebending for me, you need to learn it! Plus, I won't have to teach you it, so how will it hurt me?"

"Well, if we can find a teacher, maybe I'll learn it, but only under the condition that you stay away when I'm learning!" Aang looked seriously at Katara. She couldn't help but smile. He was so protective. Even when she didn't need it.

"Agreed, but Aang, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you mean, 'the girl you loved,'" Katara said. A hint of crimson appeared on Aang's face.

"I meant that I sort of-…" Aang was cut off. He heard hysterical laughter coming from outside. Toph was making kissing noises.

Katara opened the tent up, and walked out. Aang fallowed uncertainly.

Sokka was on the ground, laughing his head off. Toph was imitating Katara's voice.

"Ohh, Aang!" she shrieked.

"You-guys-need-to-be-quieter!" Sokka said between fits of laughter. Aang started blushing, and Katara looked furiously at Sokka.

"Oh shut up! Like you and Suki never had little nighttime chats. 'Oh, Suki….' Get a life!" Katara angrily stomped off towards the wood, leaving Aang as red as a cherry bush.

"Umm, bye," Aang quickly fallowed Katara. She was going so fast, Aang could have sworn she was an airbender. In fact, he used airbending to catch up with her.

"I guess you must have already known what I was going to say," murmured Aang. Katara's scowl disappeared, and she looked at Aang with a small smile.

"Sokka is a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah…but he's humored easily too," Aang said softly. They were at the small lake Aang had seen before. The color of Katara's eyes.

"Full moon tonight. Want to practice waterbending? It's the perfect time." Aang just realized it was night already. Wow, how long had he been in the spirit world? Or…how long had he been talking to Katara?

"Sure. Sounds great," Aang said thoughtfully. Before he knew it, Katara was peeling off her clothes and revealing her white bathing suit. She pulled her hair off, and jumped in.

Aang laughed, and pulled off his clothes, revealing his brown bathing suit. He jumped in as well. His bald head popped up, surprising Katara from behind.

Katara laughed, and bended a stream of water in Aang's face. Aang dived under, and Katara fallowed.

The lake was pretty deep. However, Aang went straight to the bottom. Katara bravely fallowed.

Coral and funny plants were all around Katara and Aang. The colors astounded them, making them smile. Small fish passed them, and light from the surface shown down, reminding them of stained glass.

Aang looked over at Katara slyly. She was smiling, and laughing at funny looking fish. Aang found that a dreamy smile passed over his face. He needed to make Katara laugh, somehow.

He puffed out his cheeks, looking like a demented balloon. His feet left the ground, and he began drifting up.

Katara tried not to laugh, but bubbles came out of her mouth all the same.

They went up for air, laughing.

"Aang, you truly are the weirdest person I know," Katara said.

"Thank you, Miss Katara of the water tribe," said Aang formally. Katara laughed again.

"Whatever happened to water bending?" Katara asked.

"Umm, we were distracted?" Aang suggested. Katara smiled.

"OK, I'm getting out," Katara said. She bended water below her, and instantly she was out. Aang waded out, still trying to think of the right words.

"Umm, so Sokka cut me off before," he said softly.

"Yeah, what was that again?" Katara asked, wringing her hair out, Aang looked at her, seeing her like he had seen her when he made her a necklace.

"Well…I wantedtosayilovedyou-"Aang said quickly.

"Huh?"

"I…wanted….to say I…liked you…a lot more than usual," Aang said. He looked at Katara with shining gray eyes.

Katara blushed.

"Well?" Aang asked. He looked uncertain. What if Katara didn't like him that way?

How wrong he was.

Katara nailed him up to a tree, her eyes shining. She pressed her lips to his, and passionately kissed him.

Minutes, hours, days, months…Aang forgot them all. When Katara released him, he felt like he had been to heaven and back.

So he stood there with a dreamy smile on his face, looking like a happy drunk.

"Ahhh…." Aang said. He pressed a hand to his lips. "Thanks."

Katara smiled. Aang held her hand, and headed back for camp. Katara felt like she had run a marathon. Her heart was pounding dangerously, threatening to jump out of Katara's chest.

"Aang?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" Aang asked.

"I love you too."

**(a/n hahaha you'll never guess what'll happen in the next chapter. Oh yeah, REVIEWS PLZ! Do you think I started the kiss to early? I wouldn't know. The season finale is coming up! Uh huh, oh yeah. Sorry, I'm obsessed!)**


	3. Paranoid Sokka

_**Chapter 3: Paraniod Sokka **_

Aang woke up with a start the next day, very reluctant to open his eyes.

_Last night was a dream, and now I'm going to open my eyes and see my tent, exactly as it was, and have to visit the spirit world today,_ Aang thought miserably. He lifted his eyelids, and realized he hadn't been dreaming.

Aang woke up with Katara in his arms. He felt her warm body next to his. How did he get here? However he had, he was glad he was there. He heard a grumpy growl come from outside.

"Hey Katara, wake up! Your boyfriend isn't in his tent!" Sokka yelled. Aang froze. The situation did not look good.

Aang looked at Katara. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. Aang released her, stood up, and crossed his legs. He mouthed to Katara what he was going to do, and slipped out the back entrance. Sokka would never know.

"KATARA! Get your lazy butt out of bed! We can't find AANG!" Sokka yelled. Aang started whistling, and walked around.

"Hey Sokka, beautiful morning, what's up?" Aang said slyly. Sokka looked cantakerous.

"YOU were missing from your unused bed this morning, and now _Katara _won't come out!" Sokka yelled, outraged. Aang looked guiltily upward.

"Oh, I was, ummm...practicing my bending! Yeah, and I did a bit of exploring! No big deal. Katara's probably just tired..." Aang tugged at his collar. On cue, Katara walked out of her tent with an exaggerated yawn, and a look of surprise. Very convincing.

"Any reason you guys are standing in front of my tent like that?" Katara asked. Sokka was infuriated.

"Katara, we have to leave today! You-! Aang...?" Sokka looked from Katara's annoyed face from Aang's confused one. His limp arms hung to his sides uselessly, and his mouth was slightly ajar.

"Umm, Sokka? Aren't you over reacting a _little_ bit?" Aang asked quitely.

"Yeah. Sokka, I slept in a little, so what? Aang got in some extra bending hours, so what? What's the big deal?" Katara rolled her eyes as Sokka stuttered. Aang furrowed his brow, and headed toward the woods. Katara went into her tent. Sokka marched over to Toph.

"Isn't there something funny going on around here?" He demanded.

"Why are you asking me?" Toph snapped. She smirked at Sokka. So oblivious.

"Because you have your feeling things when you know people are lying and stuff..." said Sokka stupidly.

"Good thing you don't," Toph headed back to Appa and Momo. Sokka was very confused. Katara came out of her tent wearing her usual clothing. She took down her tent. Sokka glanced up as Aang came back from the woods, with not a drop of sweat or earth on him. Yes, there was definitely something wrong here.

And Sokka was going to find out _what_, exactly, that was.

**(A/N Feel free to applaud, this is a Sokka chapter. Every good story needs a short chapter like this one and feel free to review! I need more reviews, PLZ!)**


	4. Sly Lemur and Visitors

**_Chapter #4 The Sly Lemur and Visitor _**

_**(a/n sorry about the delay, my internet service stinks)**_

Aang was lying on his back, on top of Appa, watching clouds pass overhead. Sokka, still paranoid, was strutting around like a peacock trying to figure out what was going on between Aang and Katara, despite their reasonable lies.

Momo, being the smart lemur he was, climbed up on top of Appa, and stared at Aang. He had a dreamy smile pasted on him lips, looking so happy that Momo just had to have some fun.

He got up real close to Aang's face. He didn't notice. Momo looked straight at Aang and gave a lemur like noise.

"SQUAAHHHHH!" Aang gave a jump of alarm, and flew around twenty feet in the air. When he landed on top of Appa again, Momo was laughing.

"Momo! What was that for?" Aang said, clearly humored. Laughing, Aang hopped off Appa. Sokka nearly ran into him.

"Ahhhh! Sokka, hey what's up?" Aang said his eyes big. He, yet again, was tugging at his collar anxiously.

"I want to know Aang, why you and my sister have been acting so….so…. _flirty…_" Sokka said the word as if that hadn't been what he was looking for, yet all at once the only word he could think of. Aang's eyebrows twitched.

"Ummmm, Sokka? What are you talking about? Katara and me, _flirting_? Have you been hitting off that cactus juice? Katara and me? Yeah, right," Aang quickly walked away, nervousness flooding through him.

He walked out into the woods, sweating. Sokka knew, and Aang was dead. Aang walked off towards the lake. Aang knelt next to it, and slashed some water in his face. He looked at his reflection. Why was love so complicated? So confusing? Aang didn't know what to do. Secretly date Katara, or tell Sokka and take the chance of death. Sokka would find out, but how to tell him…good thing Sokka didn't find them in the same bed; Aang wouldn't be alive to decide.

He crossed his legs, and let himself fall back. He stared at the brilliant blue sky. Aang sighed, and pressed his face into the fresh green grass. It smelled so fresh, like fruits, but nothing the way Katara smelled….

(Switch to Katara's POV)

Katara's arms were wrapped around her knees as she watched the sky. Puffy white clouds passed by, not a care to the world, their duty so simple, so easy.

Katara smiled to herself. Her crush on Aang was growing. Only days ago had she wanted to wrap her arms around him, listen to his sigh of calmness every time she did so. Katara wondered where aang was. Probably still at camp, laying on Appa. Katara had decided to avoid Sokka, and went out to the woods for the rest of the morning.

Momo shuffled over, making his weird lemur noises.

"Hey, Momo. What's up?" Katara said. Momo answered, looking annoyed. Katara laughed, and stroked his long ears.

"He's great, isn't he Momo?" Katara said with a dreamy sigh. Momo's face brightened. Katara didn't know, but Momo had spied on Aang and Katara when they first kissed. He knew all, the sly lemur. Katara laughed again. "I wish it was that easy."

A fresh breeze swept Katara. Aang could breathe a breeze like that, and he could bend water falls, create roaring fires out of his sorrowful tears, and even make a mountain hover in the air. He was her hero, and her friend.

"I wish…" Katara whispered as the breeze left. Katara stood up, and picked up Momo. "Come on, let's go get some nuts."

(End of Katara's POV)

Aang got up and headed back to camp. Today they were leaving, which meant a few days alone on top of Appa with Sokka, Toph, and Katara…. That should be interesting.

Aang was in no rush to get back to camp. He trotted on crunchy leaves, and let a breeze pass his bald head. He remembered his oaths as a monk, of chastity and whatever the rest was. He could never go back to that. Monks weren't supposed to love, yet he was past that. Katara was too amazing to have him say he believed in chastity.

He was in such deep thought, he didn't realize that Katara was walking right in front of him, looking at the ground. They banged head first into each other.

"OOF!" Aang moaned.

"OW!" Katara whined. They both started laughing when they realized how stupid they looked.

"Sorry," Aang said apologetically. He rubbed his head and sat up. He helped Katara up, and saw Momo behind her, laughing his head off.

"That was pleasant," Katara commented. She was rubbing a red mark on her forehead. She bended some water out of a puddle, and healed her wound easily. She healed Aang's as well. Aang felt pleasure go through him at Katara's touch.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Oh, just taking a walk. I couldn't stand being at camp with Sokka walking around like a peacock," Katara muttered. Aang laughed.

"Well, he's suspicious…" Aang said.

"Of what?" Aang blushed.

"Oh, you know… stuff… things?" Katara smiled. She walked up to him, and got real close to his face. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Of this?" Katara whispered. She planted her lips firmly on Aang's, and started a slow, breathtaking kiss. Aang took over, and deepened their kiss. Their tongues touched, allowing them to taste each other. Their eyes were closed, enjoying every moment of their passionate kiss.

They stopped at the sound of an intruder.

Sokka?

No, worse.

"Young love, so beautiful!" Iroh said wisely.

"But that's not why we're here, uncle," Zuko said weakly. Katara gasped, and released Aang.

"Zuko," Aang said darkly. They both looked at the two intruders. They were in earth nation commoner clothing, with all new haircuts. Uncle Iroh looked a little skinnier, but still quite big. He looked pleased. Zuko, however, looked sick. His face was paler than usual, and his eyes were dark with drowsiness. His voice cracked when he spoke.

"Avatar, it's been too long," he croaked.

"Not long enough," spat Aang. He slept protectively in front of Katara. Momo put his hands over his ears.

"I'm not here to fight you, just to talk. About our…err… relationship, if you will," Zuko smiled, looking not murderous….but kind.

"What do you want, Zuko?" Aang said furiously. Zuko sighed, and leaned against his uncle.

"I am very sick right now, avatar. I need to do something to get you off my continence, to teach you to-" Zuko was cut off when Sokka and Toph came up through the trees.

"AHHHHH!" Sokka threw his boomerang at Zuko, who caught it almost in a bored fashion.

"Katara, GET-AWAY-FROM-THAT-SON-OF-A-" Sokka was cut off.

"Shut up, Sokka," she murmured.

"No! Get away from that-"

"_SHUT UP Sokka!" _Katara said angrily.

"AS I WAS SAYING-!" Zuko interrupted. "I wanted to help the avatar learn to firebend, since he obviously knows nothing of the element."

All four jaws of the gang fell to the ground. Aang gasped, looking dazed.

"Wait… Zuko wants to teach me to _firebend?!" _Aang blurted. Everyone looked at him. An unexpected teacher indeed.

_**(a/n YES! Finally, it has happened! I'd like to thanks everyone! Review this plz! Tell me what you think, and please, leave me be now. I'm going to watch the season finale soon….YES!) :D**_


	5. The Village of Oma

_**Chapter #5 The Village of Oma **_

_**(a/n I loved the season finale! I wish I could change some of what I've written so far, and review please I love reviews. Thanks everybody :D)**_

Aang replayed the moments of what had happened moments ago in his head. It was different every time, like a memory that wouldn't take shape.

Toph had embraced Iroh in a hug, excited to see him. (This confused everyone) Sokka had thrown his boomerang at Zuko; Katara had frozen Zuko's feet to the ground, and demanded explanations. Aang couldn't grasp on this memory, and therefore he decided to forget about it, and try to trust Zuko. After all, Toph trusted Iroh.

Aang expected Katara to come in his tent at anytime. She was always there for him, if he wanted her to be or not. When he lost Appa, when he was unfrozen in the ice berg, even when she had the chance to go with Bato to see her father. He loved her for that.

Toph had shut Zuko and Iroh in a large earth tent. She trusted Iroh, but didn't trust Zuko just yet. Aang silently agreed that Iroh was a lot more trustworthy than Zuko, whom had tried to kill him a number of times.

A quite voice brought him back to earth, as it always did.

"Aang, can I come in?" Aang nodded his head, forgetting Katara couldn't see him.

"Yeah, you can come in," Aang whispered. Katara came in, dressed in her silky white night gown, yet again. They had not left the campsite yet, because they decided Zuko and Iroh should rest. Sokka was very displeased about Zuko, but decided that it was all for the best.

"Aang, this must be really confusing," Katara whispered. She sat next to Aang, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Her voice was as soft as her gown.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, it's Zuko. How can I trust someone who wanted to kill me only months ago?" Aang looked into Katara's eyes. She looked right back into his stormy ones. Katara's eyes looked like the water in the ocean. Aang's looked like a gray storm.

"Well, people change. Remember when I had hard time learning to water bend good? I stole a scroll because I was so frustrated. Now, I don't think I could ever steal anything," Katara sighed. Aang smiled.

"Wasn't it because I was already just as good as you?" Aang said. Katara nodded. "Well, now I'd be lucky to be half as good as you." Katara blushed.

They sat like that for awhile, Katara with her head on Aang's shoulder. Than she spoke up.

"Remember when we kissed in the Cave of Two lovers?" Katara said quietly, with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, when I idiotically said I'd rather kiss you than die," Aang said smiling in humiliation. Katara smiled.

"It's weird how we never talked about it after. We were so embarrassed; we didn't even tell Sokka how we got out." Katara sighed.

"When I said 'I wouldn't want to kiss you,' I really did want to. I was so embarrassed, because monks never talked about girls or anything. Tat was my first kiss. Now we kiss a lot. If the monks saw me now, I think they'd be disappointed." Katara looked at Aang, looking slightly happy at the news of being his first love.

"All the boys at my tribe were toddlers. Sokka always tried to train them up to be warriors, and that was funny," Katara said, laughing at the memory. She didn't feel homesick, though. She hardly ever did. Around Aang, she was never homesick.

"I'm glad, because if any other guy was still around, I'd have to introduce than to Appa," Aang said with a mischievous smile. He leaned in, and kissed Katara again. They kissed for a long time, letting their kiss do all the talking. Then, the tent opened.

Sokka was there, staring at the making out Katara and Aang. They pulled apart, blushing furiously. Aang was a scarlet, and Katara ruby red.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sokka asked quietly. Aang continued to blush, not saying anything. Katara was a different story. She stood up, looking straight into Sokka's angry eyes.

"So what if you are?" she snapped.

"What am I interrupting?" Sokka snapped back.

"Aang and I were _kissing_. Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, I do!" Sokka said, raising his voice. Aang's head looked like a tomato with a face.

"Well too bad, because you yourself kiss Suki often enough, why can't I kiss Aang?!" Sokka now looked worried. Katara's bending water was sliding out, ready for battle. All he had was a boomerang.

"Hey, that's so different!" Sokka spat. Katara stood up, anger clearly written in red ink all over her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She froze Sokka's feet to the ground. Ice crawled up to his waist, covering him. Katara glared at him.

"What's wrong with my concern for my sister? You were alone in a tent with the avatar! What am I suppose to think, that you were having tea and discussing politics?"

"WE WERE TALKING! Aang kissed me, so what?! It's not like I'm pregnant!" It wasn't looking good for Sokka. He couldn't shut his mouth now, though.

"Well, with that tongue duel I'm starting to think you _will_ get pregnant!" Sokka tried moving, but it was hopeless. Katara looked murderous. Aang, knowing of Katara's likely murder, decided to speak up.

"I wouldn't do anything that bad, Sokka. We were just kissing, and why wouldn't you trust me? I'm the avatar."

"OK! As long as it isn't Jet or Zuko, I'm good! But if you have a belly next week…" Katara unfroze him, and sent him off to his tent. Then she turned to Aang, who looked quite hurt.

"Did you ever kiss Jet?" Aang whispered. Katara frowned, looking concerned.

"Of course not, I was never even alone with him. Plus, he was horrible. I mean, he ambushed an old man." Aang wasn't convinced, but he tried to hide it. "I hate the fire nation," she whispered. Tears poured down her face. It was times like these she wanted her mother's help.

"It's OK Katara…" Aang said awkwardly. Katara shook her head.

"I miss my mom," she started sobbing openly. Aang put his arms around her.

"I miss the monks. I miss my friends. We all miss somebody. At least you have me," Aang said in a comforting voice. He wouldn't cry though. He might burn something.

So Aang and Katara started kissing again. A lot, actually. They only stopped for breaths of air. They ended up stopping only after a long, wet, kiss.

"I don't want to go to my tent tonight," Katara whispered. So she slept there, after one more kiss goodnight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I HATE THIS!" Zuko roared. He pounded the earth tent wish his fists, angrily yelling over and over. His uncle, however, was calmly slurping tea from his portable tea pot. Toph had allowed him to keep his tea.

"Locked up by a stupid blind girl! I WANT OUT!" Iroh looked at his nephew. His fists were red from all the pounding and he refused to sleep.

"That young blind girl is helping us a great deal. If it was up to the others, we would have been attacked and cornered. I can't say I blame them; you've wanted the avatar dead for years. No wonder they don't trust you," Iroh said calmly.

"Why do they trust _you_," Zuko pointed out.

"That's because they trust Toph, and I have made her my ally. I thought you wanted to help the avatar, but every time you see him you get angry, like you want him dead. You haven't chosen your destiny yet, prince Zuko. Good is what I have chosen, and what you choose is up to you," Iroh poured a cup of tea, and handed it to Zuko. Jasmine, of course.

"How are you so sure this is where you want to be?" Zuko asked as he drank his tea.

"Because, nephew, this is the side I think is right. They want peace with the world, not war. I understand them, all too well." Iroh put his tea pot away, and pulled out a blanket from his bag.

"Now let us sleep this off, and tomorrow we'll see what happens," and with that, Iroh began to snore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day a gray storm greeted Katara when she woke up. Aang was sleeping next to her, looking afraid. His eyebrows kept twitching, and he looked concerned. He murmured Katara's name in his sleep, sweat pouring down his forehead and onto the ground.

Katara stroked his forehead soothingly, and he relaxed a bit. Katara smiled and kissed his head, then got up.

She pulled a coat on and went outside. The wet wind swept past her face, and she went to her tent to get dressed. Meanwhile, Aang was waking up, wishing she was still in there.

As far as he could hear, it was going to be a wet day. Too bad they were leaving today, flying would not be fun. Aang humored himself by picturing Sokka and Zuko arguing over who was the better warrior on the way to the village they were going to that day. Laughing, Aang pulled his clothes on and packed up.

When he was done he took the tent down, and saw that Katara was already dressed and ready to leave. Sokka and Toph had just woken up, and Toph was opening Zuko and Iroh's tent. Zuko looked rather grumpy, with dark circles under his eyes. Iroh looked happy.

"Sleep well?" Toph asked Iroh.

"Yes, I did thank you. That was a pretty good tent you made us. No cold air or rain got inside!" Aang looked over at Katara, who gave him a small wink. Smiling, he got everyone up on top of Appa. They were off.

Katara sat next to Aang up front, laying her head on his lap. Toph sat next to Iroh, who sat next to Zuko, who sat on the edge. Sokka was next to Toph, falling asleep on her. She looked quite displeased.

Katara and Aang were talking, which they normally did when they weren't kissing.

"Aang, where are we going?" Katara asked.

"It's a surprise," Aang answered.

"OK then, but why are we going there?"

"Supplies, and another surprise," Aang smirked at Katara, who looked confused. He indeed had a surprise for him.

"So am I going to get the great pleasure of teaching the avatar firebending?" Zuko asked irritably. Aang frowned.

"Perhaps," was all he'd say.

They spent hours on Appa, flying towards the unknown place Aang refused to say. Zuko and Sokka looked equally bored. When they finally arrived, they all gasped.

"Welcome to the village of Oma!" Aang said happily. A beautiful village was below. Small houses, a long blue stream, a thick forest, and a smaller version of a castle.

"Oma? As in Omashu?" Katara asked.

"Close," Aang whispered to her. She smiled at him, and wanted to kiss him, but Sokka was watching, and had not yet forgiven them for kissing alone in Aang's tent.

_**(a/n Reviews, please and thanks you!)**_


	6. Nightmarish

_**Chapter #6 Nightmarish **_

_**OK, sorry about the wait. This chapter has to be awesome, so here it is, and reviews are mandatory! **_

The village was amazing. Apparently fire nation had not even known it existed, otherwise they would have attacked before Aang came out of the ice berg.

No one but Aang knew about this village until now, not even Iroh. They had all been brought to a cozy little hut by a bunch of women with large pearls around their boney necks. Katara was delighted, Sokka was confused, and Toph just snorted, and laid on the floral couch. In about an hour she was snoring on the couch.

The next day, Katara was on her bed, hands under her head, gazing at the ceiling. Aang walked in her small room.

"Hey Katara, what's up?" Aang asked, sitting next to her. Katara pushed herself into him, warming up.

"Nothing much, just thinking…" she said in a curious voice.

"About what?"

"Well, I was wondering why no one but you knew about this village before now. It's almost like it was a complete secret to the world. Like you being in an ice berg for a hundred years."

"Well, you wanted me to explain?" Katara nodded. Aang started speaking.

"Oma knew a war with his lover's people was coming. He knew some people were against the war, so he moved them all here. They didn't want people of future wars coming here, so they were kept quite about," Aang put his arm around Katara. She smiled and kissed him warmly. Then a new question popped up in her head.

"How'd you know about it?" Katara asked. Aang blushed a flaming red, and took his time answering.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," he said lamely. Katara sighed.

"OK Mr. Mystery. Now what are we doing today? We should leave later on, after a few training sessions with you and Zuko."

"Oh, here and there," Aang said cheerfully. He rose from the bed, and went to go get ready.

Aang stood next to the mirror in the bathroom. A few hairs were sprouting out of his bald head. He quickly took a knife out, and cut them off. He may not be a monk anymore, but his bald head must stay bald. For the sake of his arrow.

After 'shaving' and getting ready, Aang walked outside. He always explored new places when he went on journeys. He hopped down the street, watching as people passed him. Small kids giggled and pointed, adults whispered and waved. They all knew the avatar had come to their hidden village.

Aang passed a jewelry store. Diamonds and rubies glinted at him in the window. Then Aang got an idea for the date he was planning with Katara later that day.

He almost flew all the way to the forest. The stream they had seen on Appa was out their, flowing steadily down towards the shops and homes. Aang picked up a smooth rock, and grinned. What an idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara had finished cleaning up and was singing a song her mother had taught her years ago.

"_Family lost and shadows to blame,_

_Nothing good and so much shame._

_Laughter dies and family is above_

_But at least I have true love." _

The song described Katara's feelings right at that moment. She had dreamt of her mother dieing, and Aang saving her life. She missed her mom, and she was sad. She loved Aang, and she was happy.

Toph was lying on the couch, eating papayas and mangoes. Katara ignored her, and went outside to get some fresh air. Fresh air was blowing in her face. Someone poked her shoulder. Katara turned and saw a highly nervous looking Aang smiling nervously. Katara laughed at his goofy grin.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you were up to…" Aang said uncertainly.

"Umm, nothing really. What did you have in mind?"

"There was this festival tonight, when they celebrate their village's being. I was wondering if you'd come with me there tonight…as a…well…."

"I'd love to come on a date with you," Katara finished, reddening. Aang shuffled his feet, looking down. Blushing. Katara was staring at the sky. Blushing.

After stammering 'goodbye,' they walked in opposite directions. Aang to go ask Sokka for dating advice, Katara to go shopping in the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The festival came early.

It started at 6:00, sundown. Katara wore her favorite sea blue dress, that when down to her thighs. When Aang saw it, his jaw dropped.

"Hhh..." Aang stared, almost drooling. Sokka slapped his back.

"OOOF!" Aang yelped. He rubbed his back, and glanced at Katara.

"You look…lovely," he said awkwardly. Toph sniggered. She kept glancing at Sokka. They were coming, but not together. Very awkward.

"Let's go!" Katara grabbed his arm, racing to the festival. Sokka and Toph fallowed wearily.

The festival was amazing. Sparks flew up in the air, and stands of greasy food stood ready for business. People were already there, talking and eating. A big stage showed a rather muscular earth bender doing tricks. Aang wanted to see that later. Toph had already gone down there to trick the earth bender. They felt bad for him.

They lost Sokka at a stand of food, hurtling food into his mouth. This left Aang and Katara alone.

"What do you want to do?" Katara asked. Aang smiled.

"Want me to win you something?" he asked. Katara laughed. They went over to a stand, and looked in expecting to see a normal on. Instead they say a rather difficult-to-hit target, a small red dot on a large target. You had to hit it with a small piece of metal rolled into a ball. (No earthbending allowed)

Katara was eyeing a blue bear.

"I'll try it," Aang said. He handed the lazy man smoking a cigar some money, and aimed at the dot.

Aang hit the bear.

So he tried again…. And hit the wall. Then he hit the man in the stomach, whom coughed on his cigar and started swearing. Aang apologized, and the man glared at him. Then he sighed. He took a small brown bear from the shelf and handed him it.

"Take it, now get outta' here!" the man yelled. Aang and Katara quickly hustled away. Katara laughed when they got away.

"Too bad you couldn't have air bended the metal over a little. The wall was the closest you got," Aang blushed, and handed her the bear. "Thanks."

She kissed him on the cheek, and they hurried to go grab something to eat, carefully avoiding the stand where Sokka was chugging oily bread down his throat. Mothers passing kept telling their children to never try that.

They got some fried dough, and headed for the stage. Toph kept messing the man up with a tap of her foot. She stopped when Aang and Katara came over.

"And now I will take a volunteer from the audience!" The man pointed at Katara, whom had dropped her dough. She remembered when she had gone on stage at the fire festival, and felt her stomach drop. She shook her head, but the man grabbed her arm and got her on the stage.

Aang gave her a comforting smile, and was returned with a glare.

"OK, I am going to make this young girl hover in the air on a boulder, and if she is a true earth bender, she will bend herself down!" the man yelled. The crowd gave a dramatic gasp, and Katara looked horrified. Water, yes. Earth, no. Toph smiled as Katara glared at the man with anger. She had such a temper.

Katara was suddenly hovering on top of a large boulder, a hundred feet in the air. Katara screamed. She could see Aang's face from below, trying to bend her down, but Toph looked much more comforting. In a clap of her hands Katara was soaring down. Aang caught her skillfully.

The crowd burst with applause, all around Toph. She bowed at them all, sticking her tongue out at the man. He looked mad, and then had an idea. Grinning, he clapped his large hands.

Katara and Toph were in two earth tents, each with only a small hole for air. Then they disappeared, with a gasp from everyone. Aang glared at him.

"Bring them back!" he yelled. Wind was picking up.

"Nah, I think I'm going to let them…stay there awhile!" the man sniggered. Aang stood up, eyes blurry wit tears.

"_LET THEM GO!" _He yelled. Fire started spreading. People back away. A large hurricane attacked, water putting out the flames. No one seemed to notice Aang's glowing eyes of hate, glaring at the now scowling man. The avatar state was taking over.

The earth bender sunk into the ground, disappearing.

Everyone ran, as Aang struck the stage with a blow of earth. Wind spun around, until Aang realized the man was gone.

Aang fainted on the ground, a golden ring in his pocket forgotten by him, only the nightmares of Katara and Toph disappearing left inside him.

All that anger and fear was eating his insides away, like some hungry, horrible animal.


	7. the Great Rescue

_**Chapter #7 the Great Rescue**_

**_a/n I love writing this story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own this story, but not the avatar (starts to cry) OK, PB says on with the story! _**

A hundred feet below Aang's drained form, Katara was hitting the rusty bars of her reeking cell. Two men, an earthbender and a firebender, were laughing at her. She had no clue why the earth nation and the fire nation were working together, but no matter what the reason was she still was going to get revenge on them.

"Not so tough now woman," the earthbender spat. He had five o'clock shadow and a sunburned nose. The other man, the firebender, had a dirty gray beard and cold pebble eyes.

"Yeah princess, our boss has special plans for you," he said. Katara glared at them, and then pushed back stubbornly in her cell. She crossed her arms, and searched the room with her eyes. Toph had been taken to an earth free zone, but they didn't seem to know she was a waterbender. Katara spotted a puddle of water a few feet from the men. She thought of a plan.

She tightened her legs up.

"UHH! I need to go to the bathroom!" she yelled. The men looked startled. They glanced at the bathroom behind them, then they smiled.

"Well, we _should_ make you use that stinkin' bucket back there…" the earthbender said.

"BUT it has been a long time since a pretty girl like yous has come down here, so we'll let you use it under the condition you give me and Ernie a kiss," the firebender said. Katara was very startled by this remark, and wished badly that Aang was there. She desperately answred.

"OK. Fine, now let me out!" 'Ernie' came over and unlocked Katara. She positioned herself just next to the puddle of water, and SPLASH!

The men were frozen.

Katara hauled them over to the cell, and locked them in. She pocketed the keys, and walked up to the cell.

"You've got to be smarter than that to guard my cell," and with that, she ran upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka knelt down next to the lifeless Aang. Where were Katara and Toph? He had a bad feeling about it.

"Aang, wake up!" Sokka muttered quietly. The assembly of people gathering around looked frightened. Aang stirred a little, then opened his eyes weakly. Sokka smiled, although fearfully hoping that Toph and Katara were OK.

"Come on, let's go," Sokka said. He helped Aang up, then made their way through the parting crowd.

"We need to get Katara! The people…and Toph too! That man with the strong muscles! He… he…!" Aang's eyes looked like giant dinner plates. Guilty tears clung to the corners of his eyes.

"Zuko and Iroh are back at the house. I'm sure they can help… we need to get down their somehow… although if I know Toph, she's ambitiously trying to escape that prison. She's pretty bright…" Sokka started to smile a little, and Aang tried hard not to notice. His eyes watered slightly. Sokka looked just the way he looked when he was thinking of Katara...

"It's my entire fault they're gone…I couldn't…" Aang wiped his eyes.

They arrived at their little guest cabin, where Zuko and Iroh were playing cards.

They looked up when Aang and Sokka entered.

"What, girls run away?" Zuko joked. Aang looked so grave, however, that his face fell. Zuko looked alarmed. Toph was gone?

"Katara and Zuko have been kidnapped by a crazy earthbender," Aang muttered. Zuko felt emotion surge into his chest, and a few naughty thoughts about the young earth bender.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he muttered.

"We need to find them!" Sokka said. Aang nodded, and busily sat down at the table.

"I'm going to earthbend a great hole…and then get down it… I might be able to save them… if one of you guys leant me some fire to see…" Aang started muttering to himself, and pacing around the room. Zuko and Iroh looked at each other.

"Well, has Toph taught you to sense things the way she can?" Sokka asked.

"A little…" Aang said in between mutters.

"OK, let's try it, but don't act so-" Aang rushed outside, and Sokka was cut off.

"Stupid," Zuko finished. Sokka smirked, and fallowed Aang. It was going to be a rather interesting mission.

When they got to the deserted festival grounds, Aang pressed his hands to the ground. He closed his eyes tight, and started to see the way Toph did...

_A giant cell with water rats and disturbing insects crawled around. The troubling forms of two frozen men were inside a cell. The body of a maturing girl was running up a flight of stone stairs, and about a mile away was a small silver box, with holes for air, being guarded by about three men… the form of a short boyish twelve year old was inside that box like cell…. She seemed angry. Very angry…_

Aang sat up, looking proud.

"There's some type of prison down there, but it's deep. About a hundred miles below. It looks like Katara tricked the men, but Toph is heavily guarded…" Aang said. Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka stared at him, but slowly nodded afterwards.

"Great. You try earthbending now," Sokka said. Aang took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He pressed his hands to the earth again, and in seconds a huge gap was visible in the ground. Aang began digging.

In seconds it was becoming a large tunnel. Zuko and Iroh had small flames in their hands, lighting Aang's way. Nobody but Zuko and Sokka knew, but the two teens were secretly thinking about rescuing Toph, each equally jealous of the other.

At one point, they struck metal.

"Fire Lord!" gasped Zuko. Sokka gaped at the metal. Aang smiled, and felt his hands over it. They came across a huge door opening.

"I'll need to earthbend it open, so stand back," Aang warned. He twisted and turned, and the door opened.

A girl in blue clothing was struggling standing there, huffing and gasping as she held her stomach, as if that would earn her more air. When she saw Aang, she immediately stopped. She flung her arms around him.

"Aang!" she cried happily. Aang smiled and held her close. He pulled her at arms length.

"Are you OK? Did they treat you OK, as a prisoner? Did they-!" Aang was pulled into an adoring kiss. Once they started tonguing, however, Zuko and Sokka became impatient.

"Can we go find Toph now?" they said in unison. When they noticed this, they glared at each other. Aang and Katara stopped kissing at once.

"OK, but I don't know where Toph is," Katara said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I do," Aang said wisely. He began running towards Katara's cell. Katara gave Sokka and Zuko questionable glances before she fallowed.

Aang led them to the wall on the right of Katara's cell. Iroh glanced at the stared curiously at the frozen men, and Sokka stuck his tongue out at them.

"A door?" Katara asked Aang.

"Sort of…" Aang answered. The wall had some slime coming out of the brick's wedges, and a cobweb in a large crack.

Then they all noticed a sort of pattern on the wall, that looked like a floating rock.

Aang put his hands on the wall, and dug his fingertips into it. Concentrating hard, sweating hard, he pushed inward.

The wall opened, revealing a room with a small metal 'box,' and four men. Two firebenders, two earthbenders.

They stared dumbfounded at them. Sokka threw his boomerang at them, knocking two of them out. Zuko shot three fireballs at them, and two dropped down on the ground, groaning. They both rushed forward toward the box, each well armed.

The box split opened, and Toph started laughing.

"Fancy this Snoozles, I can metalbend too!" Sokka stared at her in amazement. Toph looked at Zuko with a smile. "Guess I'm gonna' have to call you Scarbrain."

Zuko blushed. Red blotches appeared all over his face. Toph looked from Zuko to Sokka.

"What happened when I was gone?" she said innocently.

Sokka and Zuko glared at each other. Iroh laughed, and Katara and Aang smirked.

Anyone without Toph's mastery earthbending skills could figure out their new rivalry. And the reason for it.

_**Dun dun dunnnn! New rivalry, new crushes, and just enough fluff. What do you think? I honestly want to know, the story is my best! I need to work on breaking Free a little...**_


	8. Painful Goodbyes and Love

**_Chapter #8 Painful Goodbyes and Love_**

_**Katara looked around her. Fire burned, children screamed, and echoes of pain rang through her ears. Houses were aflame, and heat stung Katara's eyes. It all seemed life like, yet a dream. Where was Aang? Where was anybody? Katara was dressed in a red robes. Why red?**_

"_**Hello?" she cried, in a worried yet dazed tone. Suddenly, a spark of light in the distance caught her attention like flypaper. Katara started running towards it, yet it seemed to be moving towards her on its own. It took Katara a moment to realize that it was Aang.**_

"_**Aang?!" Katara whispered. **_

_**(Aang's POV)**_

_**Aang was in the spirit world, where the sky was red and the grass was black. His arrows were glowing, and the only familiar thing in sight was Katara running towards him. She seemed so life like, it was almost unbelievable. He wondered why she was in the spirit world. Wait- why was he in the spirit world? When she came close, she gasped. **_

"_**Aang?!" she whispered. Aang smiled through his glow. Katara looked so relieved to see him. **_

"_**Yeah, it's me," he muttered. Someone, or something glided towards them on a blood red cloud. **_

"_**Young Katara, and Aang. I have to speak with you both," it whispered. It was Avatar Roku. Katara didn't know who he was, so she just stared. Aang looked at her bewildered expression.**_

"_**This is Avatar Roku." Then it hit Katara; they were in the spirit world. Avatar Roku bowed, and smiled. He stepped onto the ground. His smile faded into a grave frown of disapproval. **_

"_**Children, I'm terribly sorry, but your relationship must end. Your closeness is becoming dangerous," Aang gasped, and shock appeared on his blueish face. The spirit world made everyone appear blue. **_

"_**What?" Katara murmured quietly. **_

"_**Yes. I am very sorry, but Katara, Aang must marry someone he doesn't love. Love is very dangerous! He would let you live instead of the world, and that is a problem. He is the avatar, I'm sorry. I believe since the temptation is enormous, you must spilt up. After Aang's training, of course..." Aang didn't say anything, but disappeared. Katara looked around.**_

"_**Where is he?" Katara whispered. Avatar Roku sighed. **_

"_**He woke up...and now it's time you did. I'm sorry, but this is the only way that we can save the world and the airbending population..." **_

Katara sat up in her bed, sweating like mad. Aang...her love...she was losing them.

Aang sat up in his bed, heart beating like a thousand suns racing. Tears sparkled down from his face. Just last night he had his first firebending practice, and just yesterday he had rescued Katara. Aang recalled all the times that he had chosen Katara instead of the world. When he first came out of the ice berg he had chosen to play around, but he didn't know about the war... He had chosen to kiss Katara at least once a day even though he was a monk, but that was before he talked to Roku... Aang sighed.

He had to do something quick.

He tussled out of bed, not caring he didn't have pants on. He went to Katara's room, where she was crying.

"Katara...?" Aang whispered. Katara looked up and wiped her tears. She gave him a watery smile, but he could see her pain...her terrible pain. Aang put his arm on her shoulder.

"I made a decision. Today I'm going to leave with Sokka, if he'll come, to the earth kingdom. We'll tell the king about the firebenders and earthbenders working together, and make a plan. I'll practice my bending, and get ready to face the fire lord. I want you to stay with Zuko, you'll be safe..." Aang paused to wipe his tears. He was leaving Katara. He knew his elements now. He could face the fire lord, but he wanted Katara well away. To Aang's surprise, Katara smiled.

"Under one condition will I agree," Aang wiped away her tears.

"What?" Aang asked. It was only one a.m, he realized. He wasn't going to sleep after that dream.

"You make love to me tonight. That way I'll know you'll love me. After this, we'll never be together again, but somehow we will be. You need to fine someone else, but by this I will always know..." Katara blushed a little, but Aang was serious. He nodded his head. Katara leaned towards him, and he fallowed. Once they started kissing, there was no way out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning Aang woke up at six a.m. Katara was still asleep, smiling. Last night's events would never be known to anyone but them.

Aang packed his stuff up and went to go tell Sokka what his plan was. Leaving Toph would be hard on him, but leaving Katara would be hard for Aang. Aang hoped whoever Katara married would be wonderful, and if he wasn't, Aang could always pay them a visit...

"Sokka! Wake-_up_!" Aang yelled, shaking Sokka. He yawned and stretched, then looked at Aang.

"Wh_aaaa_?" he said, trying to stifle a yawn. Aang looked dead serious.

"I'm leaving for the earth kingdom again." Aang explained his whole plan, leaving out what Roku said about him and Katara. When Aang finally finished, Sokka looked out of his window.

"What about...Toph?" he whispered the name like he was tasting creamy chocolate. Aang smiled.

"She'll be waiting," Aang whispered. Sokka nodded, finally agreeing. He got up to go get dressed, and Aang went to go pack food and toiletries. Toph was up early.

"What's the hurry Twinkletoes?" Toph asked Aang slyly.

"Sokka and me are leaving and-..." Aang explained to Toph why. He was getting tired of it already. Toph nodded. Aang saw a flash of emotion pass her blind eyes, but he didn't pursue it.

"Why Snoozles, though? He can't tell a blueberry from a black one. Take Sugar Queen...or Scarhead..." Toph didn't want to admit her tiny crush on Sokka.

"Oh, you know... he was the best person for the job, and I needed him for a lot of things..." Aang muttered. Katara walked out of her bedroom, fully awake in a not-even-ruffled night dress. Aang smiled at her, but a sad tear just fell to her feet. Zuko and Iroh also wanted explanations, and Aang gave them the short version. Zuko just nodded, and Iroh looked pleased.

"I wish you much luck. Watch out for Azula, though, she's still out there...somewhere..." Iroh looked around as if Azula was lurking behind a tree. When the close was clear, he nodded. Aang smiled.

"I will, thank you Iroh." Aang gave a respectful bow of appreciation. Iroh nodded solemnly.

When Sokka and Aang were all ready, everyone went outside. Appa was fully loaded and roaring to go. Katara and Toph were silently standing there, not even looking up. Aang looked at Katara, Sokka looked at Toph, and they both walked up to the girls. They were beginning to cry. Aang put a finger on Katara's chin, and lifted it up. Katara hugged him warmly, then gave him one small kiss on the lips.

"You know I love you," she whispered. Aang smiled.

"I know, I love you too," he gently let her go, and climbed on top of Appa. "Coming Sokka?" Sokka looked at Toph.

"I...erm..." Sokka reddened. Toph laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Sokka was now a flaming red. Toph punched his shoulder.

"Later Snoozles." Sokka reluctantly walked up on Appa. With a final wave goodbye, they were off. Katara watched them go until they were just a speck in the sky.

"Katara, do you think I'll ever see him again?" Toph asked. Katara started sobbing. Miles away, Sokka was asking Aang the same question.

So Aang was going to face the fire lord, and obviously beat him in a few weeks, but would Katara and Aang's relationship work? Would Roku allow it? And will Toph and Sokka really see each other again?

❤ **I'm sorry, but Part 2 isn't coming for another few days.** **I am absolutely happy about this chapter!!!! **

_**Forever Writer,**_

❤ _**Poisoned Book❤**_


	9. Not Forgotten

_**Part 2: Not Forgotten **_

_**Chapter #9 Unloved but not Forgotten **_

_**It's been ten years since the war of the nations. Aang and Sokka have been living in the earth kingdom Ba Sing Se. Aang thinks he may have found the girl he isn't suppose to love, but she is a spoiled brat. She asks for money, jewelry, makeup, and clothes. All the time. Aang can't afford her. He's miserable without Katara. Katara lives in the Fire nation with her husband, Zuko, and her daughter, Destiny. Aang misses her worse than he would miss his leg. Katara feels just the same way, but she has sworn her love for Zuko. Sokka misses Toph, but she lives with Katara. Toph doesn't know what to feel. They live in separate nations, but it seems like separate worlds. **_

**'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder**

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now   
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

Fire Queen Katara was, not for the first time, reading a book next to the window. It was full moon tonight, and the only imperfect problem was the fact that Zuko was snoring like Sokka use to snore. Loud and obnoxious.

Katara was reading about romance. She always thought of Aang at these times. For years she'd been confused, for years she burdened a harsh secret about her child Destiny. Books were the only way to keep boredom at bay in the castle. It was always boring. Boring meetings, boring politics, boring husband even! Her daughter Destiny helped. Katara helped teach her water bending when Zuko was at meetings he so boldly asked Katara to attend. Like she would sit for six hours listening to men discuss politics!

Yes, Destiny was a water bender. She had Katara's hair, Katara's skin, yet...another's eyes and another's personality. Katara had known Destiny was another man's child since her birth. She knew who Destiny's father was too. She acted like him all the time. Zuko groaned something, and sat up in bed. He looked over at Katara.

"Reading again?" he teased. Katara snorted. Zuko continued like he hadn't heard her. "You know, we could have love instead of you reading about it. We've only had love once, and I do need a son for the heir." Katara slammed her book shut. She glared at Zuko. What a sexist comment!

"What if a girl rules, huh? What's wrong with that?" Katara said simply. Zuko looked lost for words, then finally said something.

"Well, she's a water bender. This is the fire nation, and water benders aren't suppose to rule, fire benders are," he stated. Katara was even angrier. What was he saying?

"Than who am I? Your _water bending _maid???" Zuko realized too late what he had just said. His arrogant face faded. He smiled weakly.

"No, you are my loving wife. I'm sorry Katara, but I love you, and you never seem to return the favor. Not lately. You space out at breakfast. You read at night. Destiny, our child..." Zuko stopped at Katara's tears. Zuko's child! Huh! Katara had love with Zuko only once, and she never wanted to again. She wanted to leave this cruel place, but it was Aang's wish that she stayed there...but she hadn't seen him in ten years! Why, why, why did she always think of the same thing?

"I'm going to go see Destiny. Good night Fire Lord," Zuko tried to say something, but Katara left. Katara marched up to Destiny's room, and carefully opened the door.

Destiny was bending. A stream of water was circling the room, but when Destiny saw her she accidentally hit her mother with it. Katara laughed as Destiny bended it off. She was almost ten years old, almost as old as the time Katara hadn't seen Aang- _NO KATARA DON'T THINK OF HIM! _

"Hi mommy!" Destiny greeted. Katara smiled. She had Aang's goofy grin too.

"Hi sweetie, what have you been doing?"

"Bending! I want to be a master, like you!" Katara laughed and formed some water on the ground into a diamond, and handed it to Destiny. She giggled and put it on her bureau. She collected those special diamonds. She had at least a dozen.

Katara sat on a chair, sighing. Destiny looked up. Her stormy gray eyes worrisome. Her mother was the type of person to space out in the best of moments, and always seemed to cheer up when the same subject, the subject Destiny loved to hear about, was mentioned.

"Mommy?" Destiny whispered.

"Yes honey_?" _Katara answered. Destiny sat on her lap.

"Can you tell me about the avatar again?" she whispered, closing her eyes. Katara smiled a little. Stories about Aang were Destiny's favorite. Destiny sat on Katara's lap.

"Once, in a cave in the earth nation. Close to Omashu and the unknown village of Oma, there was a cave. However, this cave contained love. Uncle Sokka, a group of Nomads, and of course Aang, was with me. We needed to get to Omashu, but to do that we needed to go through this dangerous cave.

"When Aang and I got separated from everyone, we traveled through maybe hundreds of paths, but they were all caving in. Finally, I got an idea when we came to a small room. It told a legend of two people living separate lives, but deeply in love. They met in the cave to be away from their separated people. Love lit up their cave."

"So I had an idea. What if me and Aang kissed? It showed a picture on the wall of them kissing. Aang acted kind of funny after that, so I took it back. Then he got all nervous...but soon we were panicking. It was the only way..." Katara paused. Destiny was snoring quietly into Katara's chest. Katara smiled and put her in bed.

"And we kissed. Ever since then I've loved the avatar." Katara put her child in bed. Tucking her in, Katara left for another night of anger with her selfish husband.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aang rolled around in his bed.

"Katara," he moaned. "Come back..."

_Houses were burning rapidly, and men were shooting. Aang looked up onto a platform to see the Fire lord Zuko commanding them. Katara stood next to him, silent. Her blood red robes were unfamiliar. A child, about nine or ten, was next to her, pointing at Aang. Katara looked at Aang for a moment, then picked up the child. Aang was frozen. He wanted to go to Katara, but his legs wouldn't move on command. Aang's legs instead were moving toward a girl with fat, red lips and with a very low earth nation tee shirt on. She was a slut, and she wanted Aang. Aang couldn't get away. Above the clouds, Roku yelled something._

"_It's for your own good, Aang. And the world's..." _

Aang woke up, sweating horribly. He remembered when he woke up like this ten years ago, Katara passing rags over his forehead. Aang felt horrible. Katara was with Zuko. Why, why why?! These thoughts came back. Aang wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself.

He went out to the kitchen where Sokka was making toast. He greeted Aang happily, yet distant. Aang just nodded and sat down. Sokka was overly buttering his toast.

"Ummm, Sokka? You just buttered your arm," Aang said uncertainly. Sokka sighed.

"So I did. I just _can't stop_!" Sokka yelled angrily. Aang sighed. Toph.

"Toph again?" Sokka didn't answer. Aang swallowed some toast and went outside. Cool morning air greeted him in Ba Sing Se. Aang sighed and went behind the house.

A freshwater river was behind his house. Just like the one Katara and him had gone swimming in.

_Flashback_

_Aang was stuttering. He wanted to tell Katara that she was beautiful, that he loved her more than the world. She was smiling, and blushing. Finally, when Aang was done acting silly, she pressed him up to a tree and kissed him with passion. When she let go she laughed. _

"_I love you too, Aang."_

_Flashback end_

Aang sighed. Katara was far away, in the fire nation! She was a queen. Surely she loved Zuko. They had a child together, after all... but what had Aang done before he left in Oma? What had they done? Then Aang realized something. He ran inside to his bedroom. He air bended the whole way. What had they done before he left? Wasn't Zuko...but Aang...

He meditated. _I must speak with Roku...I must speak with Roku,...I MUST SPEAK WITH ROKU!_

_A strong hand pulled him up, leaving his body behind. "Aang. Welcome. It seems we have a problem. You cease to have a girlfriend. You ignore all the ones I have suggested, you dream of Katara at night...I'm sorry to say those dreams are not normal..." Aang looked confused, so Roku continued._

"_Katara is there, in those dreams. Mentally. She is there, watching you. She misses you. Although she has a child, she does not have the correct father. Young Destiny, her child, your child, has your eyes and very much your personality. Katara knows... but it haunts her. She hates Zuko, she loves you. You cease to help the world!" Roku finished. Aang's eyes widened. Destiny, Katara's daughter...was his daughter?! Well that solved the mystery, but Katara? Why hadn't she told him? _

_Oh Lord it was all his fault... _

"_Roku, what? What are you saying? You said that I wasn't suppose to love! Yet here I am-!" Aang started. He was cut off._

"_-IN LOVE." Roku finished. Aang sighed and buried his face in his hands. _

"_What do I do?" _

"_That's for you to decide, Aang..."_

"_But I'm not suppose to love!"_

"_Yes, but you aren't helping the world by being miserable...goodbye."_

Aang opened his eyes carefully. He had a daughter. He was in love. He and Katara were dreaming about each other. In the same place.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON??????

Aang sat up and kicked the nearest wall. Katara was having the same issues.

(Back in the fire castle..."

Katara was sobbing. Zuko was at another meeting. He never even spoke to Destiny, and all he wanted was love from her at night. Aang didn't even visit her. Why Yeu? WHY? A storm started, opening the window quickly. The breeze filled Katara's room. Katara bended the water away, and shut the window.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too   
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on   
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Katara sobbed. Ten years and now a breakdown. Aang's mind was dueling a continent away. What would ever happen to them? Neither of them noticed that a hurricane was happening, all over the world, and that their emotions played a huge role.

Katara looked at the golden ring on her finger. Aang had given it to her after he saved her life one last time. She wanted him back, yet their Destinies were different. Destiny...

Aang thought of Katara's daughter. Their daughter_. He wanted Katara back. _

_They were two people living separate lives, but deeply in love. _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Honey why you calling me so late

author's note: sorry, a little gushy, but it'll get a lot more interesting next chapter. I own Destiny (yes!) But I do not own Avatar. (No!) So I'm sorry that it's so emotional, but that's how Aang and Katara feel right now.

It's a little ad, I know. I loved writing it though!

_Wolfstar4eva: Tokka! You killed Tokka_

_Poisoned Book: Nuh-uh! They are in love! _

_Wolfstar4eva: You are evil!_

_Poisoned Book: I know_

_Wolfstar4eva: glad to know you know._

Sorry, that conversation we had was pretty funny.

-REVIEW-


	10. Up in the Attic

_**Chapter #10 Up in the Attic**_

Aang tossed and turned on the old couch in the living room. Sokka was snoring in the other room, not really realizing that he was sleeping in his oatmeal again. Aang needed something to do. Something to get his mind off Katara. Anything at all!

Aang got up and walked to the kitchen. He searched for some bread, but found none. Sighing, he looked at Sokka.

"3, 2, 1..." he muttered under his breath.

"AHH...GGggggghhh!" Sokka moaned into his oatmeal. Aang laughed.

"No bread?" he asked. Sokka shook his oatmeal covered head. "What is there to do around here?" Sokka wiped the oatmeal off his face. Putting on a skeptical face, he looked at Aang.

"Try cleaning the attic. It hasn't been cleaned since we got here!" Sokka challenged. Aang nodded. The attic was like this decade old museum filled with junk. You wouldn't believe how much stuff could build up in ten years.

"But you're coming with me," Aang warned. He grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him upstairs. Sokka groaned, but willfully fallowed. This wouldn't be fun.

It was dusty and cluttered. Spider webs clung to the unwashed windows, and huge cardboard boxes stood against the wall, over flowing. Sokka coughed, and wiped the remaining oatmeal away.

Aang looked around. The boxes were all labeled. Letters, old clothing, a box of useless things like broken glass, boxes of candles and paper, and finally...a box of Katara and Toph's old things? Aang looked at it wearily.

"Ummm, why are their old things here?" Aang asked. He felt yearning flow through his body. Katara's old things? Explanations?

"Oh yeah, Katara told me to keep that stuff. She said she wouldn't need it, right before we left..." Aang nodded. He strolled over to it, and knelt down. He carefully opened the box to reveal journals, old dresses, faded pictures, and old paper with quick writing on it. Aang smiled as he picked up a canteen. Classic Katara. A leather bound book caught his stormy eyes.

"Hey, a journal!" Aang murmured. He picked it up. Black leathered, cream colored paper, and slanted handwriting. What mysterious secrets and personal thoughts lied in between these pages? Aang leafed through it.

_Dear Journal,_

_today was so weird. Aang was yelling my name in his sleep, and when he woke up he looked so relieved I was there that it scared me. What does Aang dream about at night? Surely not of me, a simple water tribe girl... _Aang looked shocked. He continued.

_I wish it wasn't so hard to tell yourself that you were just imagining a quick sideways glance, or a small blush. I guess I shouldn't believe that Aang likes me. Aang is such an amazing guy. He has so much power within himself, yet he's just the sweetest. Today he picked me a daisy just randomly. Secretly I'm keeping that daisy, in hopes that it means love. Ever since we met, I've had the feeling that we were met to be. How else do you explain the iceberg?_

_Love,_

_Katara_

Aang blushed a little, and skipped to the next page.

_Dear Journal,_

_have you ever heard of a cave where only love can guide you? Well, I have. A group of nomads led us there. Aang and me got separated from everyone. I suggested us kissing after we went into their tomb. It showed Oma and Shu kissing on the wall. To Aang, it may only have been a peck on the lips. To me, it was as sweet as honey. It's funny how we were doing it to save our lives. If I could relive that moment to change it, I wouldn't. Now that's crazy._

_Good Night_

_Love, Katara_

Sokka was looking at one of the scrap papers.

"Aang," he whispered. "You've got to see this!" Aang looked up. He was totally absorbed in the journal. Sokka offered him the paper. Aang was about to read it, when he was interrupted.

"AANGIE! DID YOU GET THIS FOR ME?!" shrieked a shrilly voice. It was Christine, a girl who was very fond of Aang. Oh great! Wait to kill a moment. Sokka looked at her blankly.

"How did you get in here?" Sokka asked stupidly. She giggled, and lifted a small necklace Aang had once made Katara from the box. Not gently.

"Ooh, Aangie, _darling. _This is getting SERIOUS!" Aang groaned. Christine was such PAIN.

"That's not yours, so hand it over!" Aang snapped. Christine's lip trembled. She put the necklace on.

"All I want is LOVE! This necklace proves you love me back, thanks for the necklace, AANGIE!" Christine's wild blond hair, cold black eyes, and slut like appearance was very disturbing. Guys all around wanted Christine. The only guys that didn't were Sokka and Aang.

"Get out, or we'll call the cops," Sokka warned. Aang snatched the necklace, and pushed her aside. Taking the journal, Aang went to his room and locked the door.

The necklace was so horrible on Christine. Aang was sure she was the unloved one, but Aang couldn't stand the thought of marrying Christine. Aang sighed and opened the journal to the last page. It was covered in wet blotches.

_Dear Journal,_

_Aang is leaving today. Why Dear Yeu does he have to leave? I thought he loved me, but this doesn't convince me. He listened to Roku, and just decided to leave...I loved him, but now I'm stuck with Zuko. He'll probably try something on me. I swear, he is a pervert. Right after Aang said he was leaving he asked me out! I thought he liked Toph! I said yes, although my instincts told me not to. I need him to get over Aang, but I probably never will. I guess I'll have to tell Zuko that Aang's child is his. I think I'll call it a name that has to do with Aang and my relationship. They will be beautiful._

_With little love,_

_Katara_

Aang felt tears in his eyes. Zuko. The stupid, woman steeling double crossing bastard! So that's how he got Katara. Aang wished he could have her back, just for one more night, just so he could meet his child, just so he could kiss Katara until Zuko died of hatred... a knock came at Aang's door. Aang came out of his trance.

"Aang, Christine is gone!" Sokka called. Aang wiped his eyes. He hid the Items under his bed, and went to the door. Sokka stood still as Aang opened the door, and handed Aang the paper.

Katara had written a small statement.

_Love shall never be judged, and my heart shall never be given to Zuko. My baby will never be Zuko's, as my heart._

"Where did you...?" Aang looked at the paper. Sokka looked grave.

"Her...child...is yours?" Sokka whispered. Aang nodded.

"I still love her, you know."

"I know. I still love Toph. What's wrong with us? We are in our twenties, yet all we think about is two women we haven't seen for ten years..." Sokka seemed to be talking to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the house. Aang's head shot up. Who was that? He hardly dared himself to believe...

"I'll get it," Sokka said. He scampered downstairs, and Aang listened to the door open. He heard a gasp, a small voice, and a splash of water. _Katara?! Who else?!_

Aang gasped and ran downstairs. All over the floor was water that was feebly rising from the ground. Sokka's feet were frozen, and a little person was bending the water.

"Hey, you're the Avatar!" the little girl exclaimed. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, and light gray eyes. Those eyes met Aang's gray, identical eyes.

"D-destiny?" Aang whispered. Sokka was gaping at her. She smiled.

"Don't tell my mommy. She'll be jealous I came!" Destiny whispered. Aang looked horrified.

"What...? She doesn't know you're here? Why did you attack Sokka?" Aang stared. She smiled again. Aang saw that smile every morning, in the mirror. Although it was a sad one.

"He was being weird, so I froze his feet! That's what Mommy does when the guards bug her!" The little girl looked curiously at Aang. "My Daddy doesn't look like you, but you look really familiar..." Aang shrugged. He led her to the kitchen. She fallowed happily.

"We need to talk Destiny," he said. Sokka walked to the kitchen with ice blocks on his feet.

"You know your Mommy will be upset to know you left," Aang said wisely.

"I know, but she always talked about you. I guess she'd be glad that I went here instead of somewhere else!" Aang smiled at the thought of Katara telling her daughter these things.

"Look Des, your Mommy will be very upset! I'm going to have to bring you back, you understand?" Aang looked at Destiny sternly.

"I think she misses you," she went on like Aang hadn't spoken. "She told me all about the cave near Omashu, the kiss near the river, even when you came out of ice!" Aang blushed at the thought of those memories that stuck to his brain like glue.

"Why are you here?" Sokka asked.

"I wanted Aang to come with me to see my Mommy."

**Author's Note**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love writing this story, seriously. VEGETARIAN4LIFE and Wolfstar4eva thanks for being my friends and giving me advice. Yes, Tokka is awesome. **

**But Kataang is better!**


	11. Visits from Old Friends

_**Chapter #11 Visits from old Friends**_

_**Author's note: People, I've gotta thank you. Your reviews rock! I've read them all. Yes, I'm very obsessed with writing. I've written so much lately that I'm a little on the sleepy side. Oh well, I'm just excited right now is all, Christmas is coming soon. Happy Holidays! From PB**_

_**(VEGETARIAN4LIFE and Wolfstar4eva, my best friends, you rock the most right now! Thanks for inspiration!) **_

**Listen to your heart**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. 

Katara gazed out of her all too clear window overlooking the front yard. Men outside spoke in loud, obnoxious voices that arouse annoyance inside Katara. They were all perverts, really. Howling every time a woman in decent clothes passed them. What jerks!

Katara wondered how Zuko acted when she wasn't around. She didn't even like him around her! He hadn't tried very hard n finding Destiny, whom had been gone for only a day. Destiny was all too stubborn. She never even listened to Zuko, or as Katara would soon call him, 'Great Fire Lord.'

A harsh knock came at Katara's door. Katara sighed. Interrupted again!

"Come in!" Katara hollered. A man dressed in red navy clothing came in.

"Ma'am, we have found some rather...disturbing news," the man started to say nervously. Katara stared at him expectantly. He sighed, a rather heavy one at that.

"Your... daughter- is in Ba Sing Se," the man stuttered.Katara shot out of her seat, and glared at the man. She bended water out of her canteen, and let the water make some sort of gloves on her hands.

"Why is my daughter their, Lee?" Katara said in a harsh voice. The man gulped.

"It appears she stowed away on ship eight...the one they makes daily trips there. We think she wanted to visit her uncle, perhaps..." Katara immediately dropped the water. She hung her head, and mumbled 'dismissed.' The man shot out of the room, where all Katara could do was cry. She picked a book gently from the window seat, and began to read.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aang smiled as Sokka, yet again, tried speaking to Destiny one on one. She was very stubborn. _Just like her mother, _Aang thought as he watched with interest.

"Now Des, why didn't your mother come with you?" Sokka pleaded. Destiny shook her head and crossed her arms. Aang smiled at her.

"We have cookies..." Aang said, showing her a plate of rather lumpy oatmeal cookies. They had a lot of oatmeal at the house.

Destiny was intrigued. A hungry look appeared in her eyes.

"Well, my daddy never lets me have cookies, because they are bad for energy. A stupid explanation, but still...Cookies...OK, fine! I'll spill!" Destiny made a grab for the plate, but Sokka stood in her way. She groaned.

"OK, you are never to tell my father any of this business, otherwise your butts will be kicked. Or splashed. My Mommy is an excellent bender, and I'm pretty good..." Aang and Sokka nodded solemnly. Destiny continued.

"I don't really like my father very much, and if I brought my mom along, she'd want to bring dad cause they are kind of married..." Aang looked shocked. Sokka laughed.

"Des, you can't say that...why don't you like him?" Aang asked. Destiny actually looked scared for a moment. Aang noticed a look in her eyes that said, 'I can't tell you.' She told them anyways. She actually looked embarrassed.

"I...I don't think...I DON'T THINK HE'S MY DADDY!" Destiny ran upstairs, taking the cookies with her. Aang put his hands over his face. Katara had come up in his head again, and into his heart. She, Katara, had messed up his life again. Strangely, it didn't seem to be a bad thing. Aang tried not to smile. She was a smart girl.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katara wiped tears out of her eyes. At least Destiny was with her father... but what was she up to, and why had she gone to Aang anyways? Katara thought of the wonderful stories she and Destiny had shared together. Destiny was too smart for her own good. What if she found out who her real father was? She didn't even seem fond of Zuko, Katara's husband. Zuko was nothing more than her husband...not a father, not even a lover. Just a good for nothing husband.

_I've destroyed my life, _Katara thought. She had love, then she gave up. She should of at least visited Aang and Sokka. Now she was stuck childless and loveless. With a bonus: a jerk of a husband.

Katara sighed, and put her book down. Well, maybe if she visited Aang for awhile...or what if she told Zuko the truth...or she ordered a fleet of men to get her daughter back, and send a letter for Aang...or...TO MANY CHOICES!

Katara shook her head as if to rid it of negative thoughts. It wouldn't work. Katara knew she had deep love inside her, for the wrong man...Katara sighed. Guess it was time to visit an old friend of the Gaang.

Toph's POV

"Oi, I NEED A FIFTEEN INCH, EXTRA SHARP! WE'VE GOT A WOLD ERE' ATTACKING OUR STALK!" An obnoxious and very annoying man yelled from the counter. Toph glared.

"Get in line, pal, I have other customers too ya know! OI ROBIN, WE NEED HELP OUT HERE!" Toph barked orders at annoying workers, and got down to hammering. Being a smith and being a woman at the same time wasn't easy, you know. She wore now a red bandanna, hair back in a long braid, and torn clothing that gave her the impression of being muscular yet beggar like. She was brought up often in conversations of the workers, mainly because she was the toughest yet most beautiful in town. She still went bear foot, and she was (duh) still blind. However, that didn't stop her.

Handing a long sword out to a customer, Toph smirked.

"Don't hurt yourself, that sword could cut through your skin as easy as paper. That'll be fifty coins, please," Toph said, putting her hand out. The skinny little boy handed her money, and ran off anxiously. Toph realized later that he had wanted conversation, but was all too shy to speak.

Toph went to the back room to wash her hands, which were covered in black goop. She had changed a lot in ten years, and Katara was always there to mention it. In fact, Katara was out back right then.

"Toph, I need your help..." Katara stammered bravely. Toph looked up from her hands.

"Yeah Sugar Queen?"

"Destiny ran off to Aang and Sokka's house in Ba Sing Se, and now I'm not sure if I want to go there..." Toph felt warmth tingle in her heart, and spread to her finger tips.

"S-s-Sokka?" Toph murmured. She dried her hands on a rag, and stared at the ground.

"Yeah. What should I do?" Toph usually was much more talkative. She silently through the rag back.

"Well...wait awhile. If They don't drop her off in three days, I'll come with you to get her. I'm sure that Aang is dying to see you, anyways..."

"Yeah. And if you can't wait to fling your arms around Sokka I'm a Lemur. OK, I guess your right. Want to come with me to grab a bite?" Katara asked.

"Sure."

The girls set off for a couple of sandwiches an_d _a mango apiece. Toph was constantly talking about Sokka, and Katara was talking about Destiny when Toph suddenly stopped paying attention. Katara looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong Toph?" Toph stared at Katara, a smile breaking the trance.

"Describe Destiny's features." Katara explained her hair, eyes, and facial appearances. When she was done, Toph was almost dancing.

"It was Aang, wasn't it?" Katara realized what Toph meant in seconds.

"What? No way! Zuko was there, and how could Aang..." Toph smiled.

"You're lying, Katara." Katara looked sad.

"I can't tell Destiny. She will hate Zuko like-"

"Like you, you mean?" Toph asked smartly. Katara sighed.

"I don't hate him. I dislike him." Toph smirked. They got up and headed for nowhere, just talking lightly. They were like a couple of sisters now. Katara looked out at the sky. How she wanted one of those clouds to be a bison, how she longed to see Aang...to tell Destiny about how she came to be, to watch Toph and Sokka admit to love.

The funny thing was, that cloud wasn't just a cloud.

It was a bison.

"TOPH!" Katara yelled. Toph looked shocked. A rather grump Appa flew towards them, landing swiftly.

"MOMMY! The avatar... mommy!" A happy voice yelled. Aang's smile seemed to bring Katara's heart straight back from where Zuko dragged it. She felt like she was fourteen again.

**a/n cliffhanger! YES! Thank you. Thank you all...**


	12. Truth and Injustice

_**Chapter #12 Truth and Injustice **_

Aang was so shocked to see Katara standing there, he almost lost control of Appa. Sokka would have taken over, however, he was to busy staring love struck at Toph. That left little Destiny controlling a two ton flying bison.

When Destiny managed to land them, Toph looked positively shocked. She looked (well, felt) from Aang, to Destiny, to...Sokka. He was still staring at her. When they all hopped off, (Katara tackling

Destiny into a bear hug) Toph bended the rocks below Sokka to make his legs to a split. Sokka cried out in pain.

"Snoozles, you know I don't like staring," Toph remarked joyfully. Katara released Destiny and laughed. Aang rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Sokka jumped up and looked at Toph.

"See you haven't changed, still the same old Toph girl. Get it? TOUGH girl, as in your Tough, but Toph is your name...and they sound, like, the same!" Sokka started cracking up at his own joke, but he was the only one. Destiny coughed.

"See you haven't changed," Katara said, laughing. She ran up to Sokka and hugged him tightly. Aang still hadn't said anything.

_She looks so...different. Her hair is the same, beautiful and chocolate brown...but her body is so...hot. Sexy, even. God, I feel like I'm thirteen again. Oh, will she even talk to me? _

Katara sensed Aang's eyes on her, and looked up. Azure eyes, ten years older, looked at him like clear water was flooding Aang's eyes. Stormy gray ones sent a storm into Katara's eyes.

"Hi, Katara," Aang mumbled embarrassedly. Katara smiled, blushing.

"Hi, Aang," she mumbled back. Katara shuffled her feet in the grass, and Aang continued to rub his head. Sokka and Toph met eyes, and started laughing.

"Looks like no one changed. Are you two bringing us up to the castle?" inquired Sokka. Katara rolled her eyes, and she and Toph led the way.

It was pretty quite for a family reunion. Destiny seemed to be having a one sided conversation, which no one answered. Katara would nod briefly, even if she didn't know what Destiny said at all.

When they arrived at the castle, a gothic looking woman with ruffled red robes and only one shoe on was quickly walking past them all. Katara waved.

"Hey Mei," Katara greeted. Mei hardly nodded as she rushed up the dirt road. Aang ran up to Katara's side and smiled a little.

"Well she's friendly," Aang said happily. Katara smirked at his childishness.

"Mei has been acting strangely lately. She came to the good side when Azula disappeared, and was always so nice, but lately she's always looking tired and barefoot. Like she was always in a rush..." Katara's voice trailed off. Aang nodded his head.

"She looks like you," Aang mumbled. Katara looked up wearily.

"She has your eyes, and acts like you all the time," Katara whispered. Aang smiled a little. Sokka and Destiny could be suspicious, but no one would ever guess that Aang was the father.

"Have you told anyone? Like...Zuko?"

"Ummm, no. It would crush him. After all, he is my husband. I, well..." Katara couldn't bring herself to say she loved Zuko, so she just led herself off. They all entered the castle, Aang and Sokka looking very nervous. Destiny, however, raced her way to the front and ran up the marble staircase.

Aang let himself fall behind Katara's pace. He didn't want Zuko to think he was walking with her.

When Destiny opened the door to the master bedroom, Katara immediately shut the door after hearing a yell of surprise. Sokka arched his eyebrows.

"What? Your husband forget his clothes?" Katara blushed. Aang looked meaningfully at his feet.

A few minutes later, Zuko strode out importantly. Katara glared at him.

"What, are you always naked alone?" she snapped. Aang looked up, relieved she was genuinely pissed. At least she hadn't known Zuko was naked...

_Oh, come on Aang! They're married! Their bound to do it sometimes. What's marriage without sex? It was bound to happen. Don't go all relieved because she's pissed at him! They are MARRIED!!!_

Aang looked up from his feet to see azure eyes on his own. He quickly looked away.

"Hey! What if I was just taking a bath? Lay off, I can be naked in my own bedroom if I want to-" Zuko protested.

"_Our _bedroom!" Katara responded with dignity. Sokka and Aang didn't know where to look. Destiny glared at her parents angrily.

"What? Did you even realize I left dad? Or was I just a side project, and you had worse to worry about?!" Destiny started crying. "You didn't even notice I was here..." she sobbed into her hands, and Katara immediately ran over to hug her daughter. Zuko looked highly annoyed.

"I have a meeting. Destiny, your punishment will be assigned after my meeting. Avatar, Sokka, Katara will bring you to lunch."

So he left, just like that. He didn't even comfort his daughter. He punished her. Zuko didn't care, at all. So what did Aang do?

He walked over to his daughter and knelt down. He held her hand affectionately.

"Well, maybe we could all go down to the river now. You can show me your bending without freezing Sokka's feet...unless Katara would rather us have lunch..." Destiny giggled. She looked at her mother.

"Can we?" she asked, batting her eye lashes affectionately. Katara laughed.

"Of course we can. Toph and I've already eaten anyway," Katara answered. She looked at Aang again. Even with it a secret, he acted like Destiny was his daughter too. He was a lot better a father than Zuko...

_That's not fair, Katara! Zuko is a good father, just strict! He's your husband! Get a grip, or you might end up ruining the whole deal!_

Katara wiped her brow and fallowed everyone out towards the river. Aang arched his eyebrows at Katara like he knew everything she just thought.

"Stop reading my mind," Katara muttered.

"How can I stop when what your thinking is written all over your face?" Aang muttered out of the corner of his mouth. Katara laughed and told Aang to shut up. They headed for the river in conversation, silence evaporating like water. Sokka and Toph talked about Toph's new job, Aang and Katara talked about bending, and Destiny talked to everybody.

When they got to the stream, Katara and Destiny pulled their clothes off revealing their white bathing suits. Katara dived in, and Destiny did a cannon ball type thing. Aang pulled his shirt off and hopped in, but Sokka and Toph hesitated.

"What?" Aang asked. "It's not cold." Toph looked at the ground sadly. Katara nudged Aang, jolting his memory of her blind issue.

"It's OK. I'll just go back to the shop...they need me up there anyway..." Toph was about to turn when Sokka put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come with you." Toph smiled, and fallowed Sokka off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toph decided to lead Sokka somewhere romantic, to maybe reject him and threaten him with her bending. She laughed at Sokka's jokes, threw rocks at him, and talked about her new life. Sokka listened like he never did back when he was sixteen. He was now twenty five, and a lot more sensitive. Of course, he was still the same oblivious, goofy guy. What Toph liked most was his more muscular arms, which made her slightly flirtatious. When they arrived at the spot Toph had been looking for, they stopped sat under a Weeping Willow tree.

They were in the middle of a small field behind the main shops. You could see the sunset perfectly, although Toph couldn't really see it, she just knew that all the men in her shop brought girls back here regularly

The horizon was on fire, clouds bright red and the sky a mix of pinks and yellows. It made Toph's eyes sparkle, which made Sokka peel his eyes off the sun. He watched Toph, with a small smile pasted over his longing lips. Toph sensed this, but did not throw any rocks. She smiled.

"I know your watching me," Toph whispered slyly, giving Sokka a sexy grin. Sokka laughed.

"You know too much. You can sense dreams, read minds...it's almost worth being blind."

"Yeah, but there are more than benefits. I can't see your face, the sun, or the tree we're under. I feel it all...I don't even know what color eyes you have..." Toph sighed.

"For future reference, my eyes are blue. I hope you don't know what I'm thinking right now, it's kind of embarrassing..."

"Oh..." Toph blushed. She put her head on Sokka's shoulder. They sat in silence. Then Sokka spoke up. Quite, yet a little hoarse.

"I wish we did this long ago. Maybe you and I...before..." Sokka shut his mouth. Toph laughed.

"Oh, come on Sokka. I was never the dating type...I've always been a solo girl. Being blind made me realize all kinds of things. Like what a waste of time men were, that you needed the right guy or you'd be a heartbroken, pathetic wimp..." Sokka nodded. He looked at Toph again.

"Am I the right guy?" he asked slowly. Toph smiled.

"We'll see..." she leaned forward. Sokka looked at her. It was coming...he closed his eyes...

WHAM!

A pebble hit him square in the forehead. Damn, that girl knew how to provoke you!

"Ow!" Sokka yelped, covering a red mark in between his eyes. Toph laughed.

"Expect the unexpected," she finished. She leaned forward and kissed Sokka deeply. She knew how to provoke, yes...but she also knew a few other things.

"Mmmmmmm..." Sokka moaned. He was feeling something he'd never felt with Suki or Yeu. Something a spirit or a warrior could not give him. Only Toph could.

_**Sorry, I wrote a part after this but this fanfic is rated T, people, not M. The next part took place at the same time as when Sokka and Toph had their reunion. **_

When Toph and Sokka disappeared around the corner, Destiny immediately took her stance. She readied herself for anything, and bended a stream of water out of the river. It swirled around Aang. He tried to fallow it, but in the end got a water whipped butt. Aang jumped in alarm. That really hurt!

Next, Destiny showed him a few more experienced moves. The Octopus, she made a number of huge waves that covered Appa, Ice Fists, and even made icy needles attack Aang. She was pretty good for a ten year old.

After that they just goofed off, Aang bending water along with Katara and Destiny. They got soaked, but it was worth it. When they were finished, Katara jumped out and sat down. Ringing her hair out, she grinned at Aang.

Katara bended all the water off them, letting her hair stay wet. Beckoning them over, she laid back. Destiny sat in the middle, letting her small feet hang in the air.

"Mom?" Destiny murmured quietly. Aang tried hard no to listen. Katara looked over at Destiny.

"I was wondering...is Aang my daddy?" those simple words caused Katara to sputter uncontrollably, Aang to gasp loudly, and Appa to growl. Momo looked up from the saddle, ears perked up. Katara leapt to her feet staring at her daughter like she was a supernatural genius. Aang held his breath.

"Katara-" he warned. Katara shook her head impatiently.

"No, Aang," Katara turned to her daughter. Destiny stared at her mother, wide eyed and curious. She knew a good tale was coming. But before Katara could open her lips, Aang started speaking in a quite, hushed voice.

"I was only thirteen. I'd just gotten assigned to my new fire bending teacher; your...mother's husband, Zuko. Back then we were enemies of the fire nation. Zuko was an outcast, we all were. Toph taught me earth bending and Katara taught me to water bend. When we were thirteen..." Aang looked at Katara, who took a deep breath.

"We were in love. We had admitted are feelings for each other only a week before, yet we both knew how we felt, but Avatar Roku visited us in a dream, telling us we had to separate. We were desperate. In love. We had one night to remember, and that one night you were...created, Destiny. You were born almost a year later, after Aang left, when I was in Zuko's arms. Aang and I haven't seen each other since. Aang left with Sokka. I stayed with Toph and Zuko. When the war finished..."

"It was too late. We were separated, but still in love," Aang finished. Destiny gaped at them. She twirled a lock of chocolate brown hair in one finger. She looked at Aang, with a smile that surprised him. Aang and Katara waited for Destiny to respond. Her response was only a few words, yet those words were so surprising.

"I hoped you were my daddy," she whispered. Aang stared at her, his face breaking into a sad smile. Destiny tackled him with a bear hug, which only made Katara giggle. The bushes rustled slightly, and opened up. Katara stopped laughing. Destiny stopped smiling. Aang stopped breathing.

Fire Lord Zuko appeared, like an almighty angered god.


	13. Trapped and Recovered

**_Chapter #13 Trapped and Recovered_**

"Zuko!" Katara yelled, in a voice quite unlike her own. Zuko looked at her with anger. Aang shivered. His face reminded him so much the fire lord's...

"I'm off working in my bedroom with a worker, when I find that my wife and child is off with the avatar, having some fun in the river. So I watch for awhile, and here the astonishing news that my daughter was not brought into this world because of our love, but because of your FOOLISHNESS!" Zuko allowed angry fire to grow out of his hands, aiming at Aang.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Destiny cried, throwing herself in front of Aang. Aang pushed her behind him as she sobbed. Zuko growled at her.

"FOOLISH GIRL! I SHALL HAVE LONG FANG MODIFY YOUR MEMORY!" a cage of earth captured Destiny, and she sank into the earth. Aang and Katara gasped. Long Fang...?

"You're working with the earth nation!" Katara accused. Earth, formed into a fist, caught Katara's wrists and managed cuffs. Aang automatically bended them off, looking sicken.

"Zuko! It doesn't have to be this way!" Aang yelled. Zuko shook his head.

"It does." About a million earth nation men and fire nation all sprang from the bushes, and ambushed Aang and Katara. They were trapped.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER!" Katara yelled. "GIVE ME DESTINY!" Zuko smirked.

"You mean Rose? We've decided she knows too much. We shall wipe her memory clean and fill it with our own choosing," Zuko looked grave, yet very happy.

"Would you like to meet my new girlfriend? She's already pregnant, you know. We'll be getting married soon..." A dark haired female appeared from the shadows, her hair fastened back with combs, and on her face apparent boredom. She looked at Katara with hatred.

"She's no worker," Katara whispered quietly.

"Azula wants a word with the...prisoner," she nodded her head at Katara. Katara screamed. A loud, piercing scream. Icy breath flew through the air, freezing everyone in its path. Aang made a fire shield around himself, safe from Katara's icy breath. When everyone was frozen, Katara had disappeared. Zuko had made an identical shield around himself and Mei.

"Well now, it looks like Azula won't be talking to _her_. But we still have the avatar," Zuko smirked, and Mei laughed. Aang closed his eyes tightly.

_Toph! I need you! Katara's gone, and Zuko's men ambushed me! Please! _

Toph could read minds, enter dreams, sense feelings, and tell lies. She would here Aang's cry for help...wouldn't she? Zuko lifted Mei off the ground, who giggled.

"Yes- er, MEN!" a dozen fire nation men appeared, looking at the frozen men curiously.

"Take the avatar to the dungeon , cell 109!" Mei shrieked. Zuko carried her back to the castle.

Before Aang knew it, he was trapped in a stone box, moving too fast for bending. It was like flying, or falling, but either way he knew he needed help. Faster than Aang could say, 'help,' he was in a cell, alone. _Well, now I defiantly need help. _Aang thought, _Katara hasn't abandoned me, and Sokka and Toph are close by..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Toph hadn't heard Aang's cry for help, but she and Sokka had been jumped by Katara. They were inside Toph's secret room at her shop, (which was made of metal and had seventeen locks and an eye sensor)doing god knows what. Katara had gotten in, but refused to say how.

"Aang and Destiny have been kidnaped, I've just run away," Katara said in a breathless tone. Toph realized in a second why she was so breathless.

"Icy Breath?" she asked. Sokka looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, Aang was pretty surprised, but he put a shield around himself...Zuko put one around him and his new girlfriend..." Toph and Sokka jumped at those words.

"What happened?" Sokka asked. Katara explained in a low voice everything that had happened to her, Aang, and Destiny. When she finished, Sokka looked mad.

"That fucking bastard of hell!" Sokka swore. "That thrice accursed son of a bitch!" Katara shook her head.

"Son of the fire lord, more like," Sokka had to agree.

"So the earth kingdom is working with the fire nation?" Toph asked quietly. Katara's face fell.

"Your parents should be fine... probably only a few of them are working with them..."

"Save it," spat Toph. "That could be an advantage, after all..." She kicked a stone on the floor, when the alarm in her room went off. Sokka looked scared.

"It's them!" he yelled. He jumped up and added more safety locks. Katara slapped her head.

"Do you have an emergency exit?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah, but it leads to the dungeons..." Katara stood up.

"Perfect! I bet that's where Aang is!" Katara started pacing, discussing her plan.

"If Sokka kept them busy, me and Toph could rescue Aang...than we could warn the water nation what's going on...and stop another war... we'll have to save Destiny too..." Katara sighed. This would not be easy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aang was brought dirty water every hour, which he did not drink. He'd need all the water he could bend, after all.

He didn't expect Katara to get past a million guards, plus get the keys to his cell. At least no alone. He wished, very selfishly, she was in the cell. He wanted to talk to her, comfort her about her husband cheating on her... what if they got married? Destiny would be happy... but what if they didn't get the chance to get married? What if he died? Or...worse. What if Katara died? Ana shivered again. The door to his cell creaked open.

"Avatar, Azula wants to see you," an earth nation man mumbled. Aang air bended up and flung a storm of air at the man and ran out, but a dozen men were pointing weapons at him outside.

"Er, sorry!" Aang said, rubbing the back of his head. "You're not going to let me pass, are you?" the men slowly shook their heads. The cuffed Aang's wrists with metal this time and led him upstairs.

He entered a room surrounded by guards. The carpet was velvety red and stain glass windows stood against the walls. Book cases filled with hundreds of books laid against blank walls, and directly in front of Aang was a throne, embodied in real gold, with more velvet cushions. Perched on that throne was-

"Azula," Aang mumbled. Azula grinned evilly.

"Welcome to my palace, Avatar. Sit down and have a drink..." Azula snapped her fingers. A man brought over a tray with a small wine glass and a bottle. Aang retrived the tray and air bended it into a wall.

"No thanks," he hissed. "Since when are you alive?" Azula grinned.

"Zuko. He knew long ago Katara was unfaithful to him, so he came and saved my life... told me of his plan...and I agreed. So this really is all your fault." Aang looked at the floor. _If Katara hadn't loved him, then Azula would be dead! _

"You bitch!" Aang yelled. Azula was done smiling. She shot a bolt of lightening at Aang, who dodged it quickly.

"Send him back to the dungeon. No water for three days! Consider yourself lucky...Avatar."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"OK, on with the plan," Sokka mumbled.

Katara put her legs into the chute, but Toph shook her head.

"I think Sokka should go with you. He won't know how to fight these guys!" Toph mumbled. Sokka walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. He pressed his lips to her for a few heart stopping minutes. He let go.

"You know where to find us," he whispered. Toph smiled, cheeks reddening.

Katara smiled at her friend and brother, then slid down the chute. Sokka followed uncertainly, and hopped down the chute.

"You're the right guy Sokka," Toph whispered.

The tunnel was long and narrow. When Katara finally reached the dungeon, she realized after looking at all the sells it would be hard to find Aang. Sokka came a few minutes later, rather reluctant and sad.

"Let's find him," Sokka mumbled.

The guards were off in a corner of the dungeon, drinking and laughing. They made Katara sick, banging into walls and smelling like foul alcohol. They never noticed Katara and Sokka.

After passing by hundreds of cells with men who were talking to themselves, Sokka fIound him. Aang was sleeping behind the bars, looking rather exhausted. He had five bowls of dirty water, and a sign above him saying HIGHLY DANGEROUS. Katara woke him up immediately.

"Aang!" she whispered. Aang's head shot up, staring at Katara. He looked excited.

"Katara!" he ran over to the bars and looked worried. "Are you sure you should be here?" Katara smiled.

"Never been more sure in my _life_, Aang." Aang smiled.

"OK, how are you getting me out?"

"I'll freeze the bars, then break them. Haven't you tried escaping?"

"Yeah, but before those men were drunk," Aang whispered darkly. Katara began working on the bars, first bending water on them and freezing them after. Aang helped, but Katara was a lot better at it than he was.

"Nice," Sokka whispered as Katara cracked the ice. Aang crawled out when the hole was big enough, and purposefully spilt the water all over the floor.

"As a message," Aang explained. Katara grinned.

"OK, this is where I come in," Sokka said suddenly. He went over to one of the windows and hit it with his boomerang.

Katara and Aang laughed, and crawled out. The men were gone, so it was easier to get out. When they were out, they ran towards the woods.

"Let's sleep in a tree," Aang suggested.

"So they can burn it when we're up?" Sokka snapped.

"Well, we could sleep in the..." Katara shut her mouth awkwardly. Aang wheeled around.

"Where?" Katara shook her head, choking on tears. Finally, after forcing tears down, she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Aang whispered.

"Destiny...she won't remember me... she'll- she'll... think she's Mei's daughter, THAT FUCKING BITCH I WILL KILL HER!" Sokka looked confused.

"What? You won't kill Zuko?"

"That's who I'm talking about," Katara mumbled. Sokka laughed.

"We could sleep in me and Destiny's little fort, I use to bring her there to sleep when Zuko was ugly at us. I'd tell her stories about you guys, and about our adventures. She would ask me and Toph all kinds of questions... she'd constantly want to be a water bending master like me..." Aang blushed and Sokka nodded. They followed Katara to the place, which was basically under ground.

When they got inside, they realized how big it was. Two small beds were against the wall, five book shelves filled with books were next to them, and a small box with food laid on a table. The carpet was green and the walls were wooden. It was truly amazing.

"Holy Shit Katara, who built this place?" Sokka asked quietly. Katara smiled.

"Me and Toph," she answered. Sokka sighed and sat down on one of the beds.

"I'll find her..." Sokka mumbled, and began snoring softly. Katara and Aang looked at each other.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Katara mumbled, blushing. Aang shook his head.

"NO Way. I'LL sleep on the floor!"

"_No!"_

"_Yes!" _

Katara sighed.

"Well... you can sleep with me then," Katara said as if this solved everything. Aang blushed.

"Katara!"

"Yes?" Aang was still blushing.

"Fine." Katara and Aang both sat on the bed, closing their eyes. Aang leaned over and softly kissed Katara's cheek. Katara smiled as darkness began to grow.

"Aang...you have no idea I waited for a kiss from you," Katara whispered. Aang shifted on his side to face Katara, than kissed her again on the lips.

"Like that?" he whispered. Katara slowly nodded, yawned, and fell asleep in Aang's arms once more. In the morning they would fight the fire nation and the earth nation, save their daughter, saved Destiny's god mother (Toph), and risk their lives. Tonight, however, they would sleep in each other's arms, like they had ten years before.

_**Author's note**_

_**I just want to say thanks, cause I know you guys have been reading my story. I loved writing this chapter! It was awesome, truly. The ending was probably the best. Yes, I know I spelt followed wrong. I fixed that in this chapter. **_

_**Anyways, thanks a bunch for the reviews!!! **_

_**Aang + Katara 4 ever**_

–_**PB–**_


	14. Small and Quick

_**Chapter #14 Small and Quick **_

**_a/n this is a Destiny chapter! Yay!_** **I was going to transform her into that Rose character, but go to my profile to get a full summary on her as Rose, after Zuko and Long Fang transform her inside and out!**

**Wolfstar4eva:** what about Tokka?

**VEGETARIAN4LIFE:** you had that in the last chapters!

**Wolfstar4eva**: whatever

Destiny, like Aang, was experiencing the sensation of flying and falling at once. The earth prison that carried her was moving fast, carrying her to another room. A place where they might kill her, or worse.

Destiny wondered why she was unafraid of what awaited her. Perhaps it was because she had just found that her devil of a father was not really her father...because the man her mother, Katara,

loved was actually her father. Destiny had a new favorite story. She would have to be told it to her millions of times, just for it to sink in.

The box stopped moving, and dissolved into the air. A man with a long blue coat and golden buttons was standing in front of her. His eyes were like cold, black pebbles boaring holes in her face.

"So," he spoke as if hell itself was shining through him. "Your precious father has decided to brainwash his own daughter?" Destiny glared at the mysterious man.

"MY father is the avatar, you bastard! My mother is not stupid enough to have children with that sad excuse for a man!" Destiny spat, literally spitting on the man's boots, which seemed to want nothing more than to step on her.

"Yes, so it seems you know the truth...what savage language for such a young girl. Your parents met me once...I killed a great friend of theirs', did your mother ever tell you about that?" Destiny nodded curtly.

"Jet. He betrayed them, but in the end was their friend. You made him forget everything..." Destiny looked up, eyes shining with a mixture of hatred and understanding. "Your Long Fang!" The man grinned. His teeth were perfect, yet terribly scary.

"Yes. Your mother spoke highly of me, did she not?" Destiny caught onto an idea. She glanced around the room. It was made of stone, but a shining glass was on the wall... and a goblet of wine.

"Oh yeah! She described you as 'a charming man.' She met you at that party, right? She said she liked you a lot, but Aang wouldn't let her on your side..." Destiny looked at the floor. She'd tried her best to sound like her mother had admired Long Fang. His pebble eyes softened a bit, yet still pebble like.

"Oh, did she?" Destiny walked over to the wine goblet, just a bit so she was close enough.

"Yeah... she had a weird look in her eye, like she was somewhere else..." Destiny described the face she made every time she spoke of Aang.

"Wow," Long Fang mumbled softly. Destiny bended the wine up a bit, and let it do circles around Long Fang.

"You inherited your mother's bending," he observed. Destiny grinned. Her mother had been teaching her the Icy Breath, but Destiny was sure if it would work... She drew a great breath, and screamed.

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Destiny's voice pierced the air like a sharpened needle. Long Fang, taken by surprise, was frozen to the floor. Destiny grinned and poured the wine on him, freezing it in the process. After she was happy with her handiwork, she admired the icy version of Long Fang. The wine had made the ice purple, and Destiny had thickened the ice a great deal. She eyed the door to her left and ran over. No one was there...and a small garbage chute was visible... if Destiny could escape to her and her mother's Cabin, than Destiny could sleep there...

Destiny ran over to the chute and dived in.

"Weeee!" Destiny yelled. The narrow tunnel was perfect sized for Destiny. When it ended, she found herself in the dungeon.

Destiny immediately noticed a broken window and climbed out. A trail of footsteps led out towards... the woods? Her parents had escaped!

Someone made a screaming voice from the other end of the grounds. Destiny turned to see men being attacked by a huge stone monster...Toph?

Destiny bended some water out of the canteen her mother had given her and attacked the men around Toph. She froze their feet and heads, hearing a series of laughter in the stone monster.

"Hey Sugar Princess!" Toph greeted. Destiny grinned and froze the heads of many more men. She got into her Octopus stance, and shot many watery arms at the men. They shot stone fists at Destiny, but she was dodging them a great deal.

"Haha, you guys are funny!" Destiny cheered. She froze one last man and bended her remaining water back into her canteen. The man were either clutched their groins and sobbing, up in a tree with a broken bone and a rock in their mouth, frozen to the ground, or just plain crying.

"Nice work Sugar Princess!" cheered Toph. She bended the earth off her. "Got any idea where we can crash?"

"Yeah, how about the cabin?" Destiny asked.

"Sure. We should save the rest tomorrow...unless they are crashing somewhere else..." Toph and Destiny ran towards the woods, and made it to the cabin in one piece. They weren't at all reluctant to get in until-

"Toph! It's my parents...and Uncle Sokka!" Sokka was drooling on a pillow, snoring loudly, but Katara and Aang were sleeping soundlessly in each others' arms.

"Gawd, they work fast," Toph commented. Destiny giggled and rested herself on the floor. She looked at her parents wide smiles before putting her head on a stuffed bearpus and drifting off to sleep. She dreamt of Toph kissing Sokka and her father burning down a life sized version of Aang's heart.

**Author's Note**

_I luv you readers! Thanks for everything and crap. I'm finishing the story soon, (bursts into tears) I wish I didn't have to, but it was bound to happen. _

–PB–

Kataang 4 ever :D


	15. The Departure

**_Chapter #15 The Departure_**

Destiny didn't know where she was, or why her eyes were so heavy. All she wanted to do was continue being curled up like a cat on the soft carpet and sleep. But Destiny was an early riser, and she never slept once she woke up.

The first thing that caught her attention was her parents, locked in a comfortable embrace. The second was Sokka and Toph, also locked together. It made her giggle with pleasure to see the once famous gaang now pairing off like that Destiny couldn't help but do what she was about to do.

She bended a good amount of water and parted it off to both beds. One she smacked straight into Aang's ear, and the other to Sokka's.

Destiny was laughing before they woke up.

"Wet Willy!" she cried. Aang and Sokka yelled identically in surprise, as Katara and Toph blinked awake.

"AAHHH!" Sokka yelled.

"GAHHH!" Aang responded. Toph and Katara were both blushing at the circumstances, staring at there covered up feet.

"Haha, you got caught!" shrieked Destiny, falling over laughing. Between gasps she would point at one of the boys or wolf whistle, making them blush crimson.

"That's enough Destiny," Katara mumbled, but her face was getting redder by the second. Aang finally calmed her down, and asked Toph when they got back. Sokka was wondering why she was in his bed, but he half smiled as he demanded an answer.

"We got back last night. Sugar Queen and you were too tangled up in each others' arms to be seen, and Sokka was snoring some hell, so I went over to cover his mouth with the blanket, but I fell asleep. Destiny curled up on the floor somewhere." Aang blushed at the phrase 'tangled up,' while Sokka tried defending himself.

"I was tired! I have a sore throat!" but no one listened. In the end, Destiny just rolled her eyes.

"What is our next plan of action?" Destiny asked Aang. Katara sighed.

"Well, we need to warn the water tribe, and we have to keep a sharp eye on the earth and fire nation, so they don't make any big moves without us noticing. So, who wants to come with me to the northern and southern water tribes?" Katara looked around.

"I'll come. I'm not leaving your side ever again," Aang swore. Katara blushed.

"Anyone else?"

"I want to stay, to kick some butt!" blurted Destiny. Katara laughed.

"I'll stay with Sugar Princess. Sokka, what about you?" Toph asked.

"I'm staying with you." Aang shuffled his feet. He'd be with Katara. Alone. For about a month. He couldn't help but get intrigued at the idea….

"OK. Aang and I'll get some supplies. We have a lot of water here, so Destiny will be able to defend herself, if anything goes wrong….Please take good care of her, Toph!" Katara flung her arms around Destiny, who struggled to get free.

"Mum! Gehoffa me! Mum!" Destiny finally broke free of her mother. Katara laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Sugar Queen, I'll take good care of her," Toph said to Katara. Katara nodded. She and Aang went to go get packed up.

"Well it _is_ about time those two got some alone time," Toph said wisely. Sokka did a double take. Then a triple.

"_What_?! Are you saying Aang is going to make a move on my _sister_?!" Sokka stuttered. Toph laughed.

"Nooooo. They're just gonna do some late night _talking_, Sokka. Nothing personal at all." Toph winked at Destiny, who was doing some major unconcealed giggling.

"Wha-?" Sokka froze when Aang and Katara came in with all their bags. Sokka bit his tongue as he hugged his sister goodbye. She and Aang left to go find Appa, after Katara had made Toph swear to protect her daughter.

"Face it Sokka. She's a woman now, and Aang's a man. Destiny's their proof! Get over it!" Sokka sighed.

"I guess you're right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara and Aang climbed up on Appa and flew off. Aang sat on Appa's head while Katara began going through their stuff.

"Do you think this is right?" Katara asked Aang after awhile.

"Sure. Your people need us. After all, Toph would die for Destiny or Sokka…" he blushed at what he'd just previously been thinking. Katara noticed, and decided to provoke him.

"Sooo, Aang, what do you think we'll do along the journey?" Aang blushed harder.

"Talk, I guess," he murmured. He tried concentrating on the clouds, but e couldn't keep his eyes off Katara. She was fluttering her eyelashes, fixing her hair, _winking_ at him.

Aang couldn't take it.

He sat up and walked over to Katara.

"What do you think you are doing?" he demanded. Katara gave him a look of pure innocence.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know perfectleeee-" Katara threw him off with a particularly wet kiss. Her hair was loosely fluttering in the light breeze. It was only morning, yet Aang felt like the whole world was black, and he and Katara were the only ones left.

Aang ran her hands up and down her back, while Katara's tongue plunged into his mouth. For the first time ever, Sokka had been right.

He had something to worry about.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, what's our strategy?" Destiny asked Toph. They were whispering in the bushes, spying on the earth and fire nation.

"Stay quite, and listen." Sokka had stayed behind. He had other plans to get all of their missing items at the blacksmith place Toph worked.

Two fire nation troupes were talking in front of them.

"Zuko isn't half of his father, but he has better ideas, other than wipe out the whole world," one said.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, this new plan is working perfectly. With earth nation on our side, nothing will stop us. Those water benders won't know what's coming to them.'

"DUH! They trust the earth nation, and aren't too bad towards us now that the war is over. Besides, did you here about the water girl, and how Zuko used her through and through?"

"Yup. They never even liked each other. If that girl wasn't so obsessed with the Avatar, she might have been able to stop her husband." They sniggered and walked off. Toph sighed.

"Nothing we didn't already know. Sick em', Sugar Princess." Destiny grinned and stood up. She bended a large amount of water out of the nearby stream. She formed a giant hand, and poked one of the men.

"What?" he turned, and froze at what he saw. His mud colored eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but Destiny got there first.

"Thirsty?" she released the water, covering the two men. She froze the entire heap of water over them.

"Bend them out, we need to interrogate," Toph mumbled as Destiny got to work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," Katara moaned, as Aang gently released her. "You haven't kissed e like that for a long time…"

"Yeah," Aang breathed, stroking her hair and holding her at arm's length. Katara smiled. She tackled him, pressing him to the saddle. Aang grinned at her enthusiasm.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, well watch this," Aang gently air bended her over on her back. Now he was on top.

"My turn." They locked lips for a second time. It was going to be a long trip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Toph, Sokka, and Destiny had their arms folded. The men had their arms earth bended together, with about five sets of cuffs. Toph smirked.

"So, what is your nation planning?" Destiny sharpened her ice needle, which she'd made herself, and pointed it at one of them. She curved it up to his throat. "Or, do you want to be scarred by a ten year old?"

"Shut up you rebellious witch, we'll _never_ tell!" snarled the other man. Sokka grabbed his weapon and pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare insult my girlfriend? You guys cowardly decide to attack our people! When you're clearly outnumbering them. Why don't you just back off? The war is finally over! So you put your family in danger, the world in danger, just for your own selfish reasons!"

"We don't want war, but we get killed if we refuse. All the men, of all ages, have been taken from their homes!' the man snarled again.

"Then join us, and save the world!" Destiny spat. The man whimpered. The other man spoke up.

"They will kill our sons!" Sokka froze, and passed a hand over his face.

"Just tell us what you're planning. You won't be caught, and you'll help the world anyway!" Toph snapped.

"Fine. On the next lunar eclipse, all of the men from both nations are attacking the water nation. We plan to make them extinct. Happy? Now leave us alone!" Sokka froze in horror.

Toph released them.

"If you saw us, you might as well carve your gravestone." They ran without protest. Toph sighed.

"They blackmail and threaten. Just to make an army. We need to stop them." Sokka put his arm around her.

"We'll stop them… but what about your parents? What happened to them?" Toph made a growling noise and stuck her hand firmly on the ground. She closed her eyes.

In a flash, the two men were standing in front of them, their legs earth bended together.

"One more thing," Toph whispered harshly. "Do you know the location of a couple with the last name, "do you know the location of a rich couple, whose daughter ran away years ago?"

"Ohhh, them. They died a little while ago."

_**Author's Note**_

_I luv my new user. Isn't it great? Jk _

_I absolutely love my fans! I'm almost at 100 reviews, which was my goal! Haha! _

_Anyway, feel free to say what you think, but please don't be harsh. I haven't had much time to update, and my labtop broke three times, from an overload on my stories  _

 _Sam _


	16. Heart of Stone

**_Chapter #16 Heart of Stone _**

**_It's 4:04 and I publish the new chapter!!! I stayed up all night, so be happy with Zuko plz. _**

_Disclaimer: I own Destiny. I own Rose. I do not own Avatar, but I own a pencil._

_Warnings: Fluff KATAANG. Toph getting severely POed. Iroh and Azula news. Somewhat Tokka. _

_Introducing… Rose! _

_On with the **chapter**!_

* * *

Toph stood as still as stone, eyes as ample and blank as a newly purchased journal. Her arms hung like noodles at her sides. Even when the men had left, Toph hadn't even taken a breath. Finally, her eyes clouded with confusion and pain, Toph stiffened. Sokka tried to say something, but he might as well try telling a monkey to trade his banana for an apple. Toph wasn't listening. Not at all. She bended some rocks around her, making them cover her body. Destiny trembled. Sokka and Destiny knew what was coming. They couldn't stop her.

"_That-evil-bastard-of-hell_," breathed Toph, her height increasing. She became a stone monster. In seconds she was towering, racing at full speed towards the castle, bringing up the earth beneath her along. Sokka tried shouting something to her, but it was too late. Destiny and him could do nothing but follow Toph.

Toph had already reached the castle. Only her blazing clear, colorless eyes were seen in the mass of earth. Standing at the height of ten feet, Toph crashed through the doors, sending men flying. Sokka and Destiny screamed her name.

"Poor Toph," whispered Destiny, tears streaming down her young face as she ran after her godmother. The wind carried her tears past her. Sokka refused an answer. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Toph didn't stand a chance against the entire fire nation army. Or at least, the ones in the castle.

Toph had basically destroyed the entrance hall all the way up to the doors of the throne room, where Zuko should have been. Zuko, however, wasn't there. Mai was. And boy did the look on her face kill. Slaughter, even.

"MY-PARENTS!" Toph shouted. "WHERE-ARE-THEY?" Her voice thundered and carried, shattering glass. Men were assembled around, each aiming at Toph's massive form.

"YAWN. Hey, Ty Lee? Do you think you could explain to these refugees why they are not worthy of my time?" Mai glanced at Sokka and Destiny, who were breathing very hastily at the ruined entrance. Toph growled.

"WHY DID ZUKO KILL MY PARENTS?" Toph boomed. Ty Lee cart wheeled in from the circle of assembled men.

"Zuko didn't kill them," she perked. "Poor Zuko, lost within his own mind. He's not even the enemy! Mai has all the power now. She loves poor Zuko, but he's becoming soft!" Ty Lee cart wheeled over to Toph and tried to make a strong chomp on her leg, but instead got thrown back by a mass of earth.

Ty Lee held her throbbing hand. "Ow!" Many men were now attacking Toph. She fought pretty good (throwing much earth) Sokka charged at one of the fire benders.

"HIIII, YAAA!" Sokka through his boomerang, which the man swiftly dodged. An earth bender from behind him gave him earth cuffs. On his legs, arms, head, and mouth.

"MMMph! Mph!" Sokka's voice was muffled with earth. Meanwhile, Destiny was throwing icy needles and bending all the water she could.

As much as Toph was hiding herself, Sokka nsaw her streaming tears from behind her earth suit. He saw Destiny, giving a good resemblance of Katara, freezing men, shouting out Toph and Sokka's name every now and then. Sokka gave on more rousing fit of muffled screams before being dragged away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aang rubbed Katara's thigh happily. She was curled up like a cat against his topless body. Strong abdominals revealed much hard work over the years of training. Katara's hair flew loose, as Aang liked it.

"You have awesome abs," purred Katara in Aang's ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down his spine.

"You have an awesome body," he shot back. Katara giggled and took a bite out of her mango. Her eyes glistened up at her lover. The clouds had darkened remarkably like Aang's, charcoal and stormy. Not a hint of steel in them.

Aang gingerly wiped the juice off Katara's lips, and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back, her tongue now running along the brim of his mouth, seeking entrance. He opened his mouth slightly. Katara's mouth plunged in, dueling Aang's with tenderness. They stopped awhile after. Preferably a half hour. Neither of them could guess what was happening to their friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Toph was loosing. They had shrunken her massive form by two feet. She was sweating like crazy, tears and sweat mixing into an unpleasant river. Her hair was worse than ever. Knots stuck in all directions, like some sick beauty stylist had decided to hate Toph on her last visit.

Finally, after scenes of Sokka being dragged away, Destiny being attack wit silver chains, and the great loss of around six feet, Toph was back to normal size, not daring to quit. Only about twenty men remained, yet they were fully charged up and energized, while Toph was as weak as a blue string bean. She was becoming dehydrated.

"Give it up, Blind Baby!" screamed Ty Lee, now equipped with a bandage on her hand.

"Nice nick name," Mai said dully from her throne. Zuko hadn't shone his face. Many curious questions filled Toph's head. Maybe he had been forced to join the other side, or maybe he really cared about them, and tried to stop what he'd started! Maybe…

"Where's yer fucking husband, Mai?! Keeping his coward self locked up in the bathroom?" Mai's face grew wine red. Toph's was a pale pink, looking like a greasy ham slice.

Mai flung herself at Toph, crumbling away what was left of the earth with her blood red, pointed nails. They looked venomous against Toph's pale throat. Toph's once-red bandana fell out, allowing her matted hair to cover her face.

"Why are you guys doing this?" hissed Toph. "We need peace!"

"That's what your parents said," responded Mai, still nailing Toph to the floor. "Yet, they never understood you well, did they?" Toph let off one more blast of earth, sending Mai back into a concrete wall, before blacking out, the room spinning fast. In seconds she was imprisoned in a large, metal box, with a sign hanging over the air holes that read, _Highly Dangerous _like Toph was some biting dog. Around a dozen men lifted the box, and carried it out. Many earth benders were all ready rebuilding the castle.

"Shit!" Mai rubbed her head, removing herself from the wall. Her body was limp and highly bruised. Almost beaten by some midget blind girl.

Mai picked up the bandana from the ground. Earth covered it completely.

"Bring in my husband," snapped Mai to the guards. They came in with Zuko trailing after, hands behind his back.

"Mai," Zuko whispered. "What have we- you, me- done?" Mai shook her held miserably. She couldn't show weakness.

Taking one look at her soldiers and friends made the couple feel something. Something that Zuko and Mai hadn't felt in years. Shame. Sorrow. Regret. Love? Men around them were lying in large stacks, like lard. Others were rebuilding. Mai shuddered.

"There's no turning back now," she whispered, burying her face into his chest. "I wish you stayed with me for that fight."

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered. "I thought it was right. I wanted my father to be proud, even though he has died, but I don't think even he wanted something like this to happen."

"Well, at least Azula got what se wanted. The mighty brave Sokka, captured. The ice princess, captured. The greatest earth bender in the world, trapped. Now she might leave our baby alone." Mai rubbed her stomach before letting out a sob into her husband's chest. Zuko felt his eyes brim with tears again.

"Like she said she'd leave my uncle alone? We don't even know where he is…where Azula is… but we must protect Rose."

**_New News from Chapter 16 out of 25 Chapters  
_**

Mai is pregnant. (Rose?)

Zuko is working as a puppet.

Aang and Katara are very clueless.

Toph's parents were killed by Azula.

Zuko is not evil, neither is his wife.

Appa is highly disturbed.

The Gaang is apart. (not counting Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen)

_**Author's Note**_

_**I can't believe what I'm doing. I changed it around, since the public vote was make Zuko good. Azula disappeared, remember? I spelt Mai wrong in past chapters. Sorry about that! **_

_**Now, please review? I've read all the reviews as I've went along. Thanks! **_

**_Sorry about the pen name change : D _**


	17. Tiny Village

_**Chapter #17 Tiny Village **_

_The title has much sarcasm. _

Katara woke up the next day sharing a blanket with Aang. Katara's heart skipped a beat. His hand was lying protectively over her torso. Gulping, Katara pulled the blanket up, fearing the worst. It was like jaws was playing in the background, as she lifted the blanket-

"Ohhh, YEU!" Katara pulled the blanket back over like a guilty child. _Damn, that thing was big!_ Katara thought, smiling at Aang's sleeping figure. Carefully wiping Aang's perfect forehead, Katara rested her head on his shoulder, and began snoozing slightly. Yet again, poor Appa.

Aang's eyes fluttered open.

Aang hesitantly looked at Katara. She was facing him. Oh god. Only her shoulders up showed, but it was enough to make Aang feel what only she made him feel. Tan, dark haired, azure eyed, and sexy. Aang smiled warmly before sitting up and pulling his clothes on. When he looked around, he realized he saw ice. And snow.

Ice? Snow? Aang shivered. They were where? The north pole?

Aang glanced around again. Inspecting everything, he realized they were being watched. Big, dark eyes in the bushes were staring at him.

"W-who are you?" Aang breathed. Just then, Katara's eyes opened again. Blushing at her appearance, Katara pulled a shirt on. Preferably Aang's.

"Outsiders," the person whispered. "ATTACK!" Just then, a bunch of teenagers attacked the somewhat nude Katara and Aang. Aang tossed Katara a pair of pants and forced Appa to hover. When he did, one of the teenagers screamed. They realized soon who they were.

"Katara? Where's Sokka?" of course. The warriors Sokka had trained. They were in the South Pole. The younger kids were now teenagers.

"Umm...he's in the Fire Nation..." Katara pulled her pants on under the blankets. These were her's.

"Who are you?" Aang looked curiously at the boy who'd spoken. He was rather short.

"Bato." Katara arched her eyebrows.

"Named after your father, Bato?"

"How did you know that?" Bato looked scared. "Are you a stalker?" Aang burst out laughing. Katara smiled.

"No. A friend of the family, is all. How old are you, Bato?"

"Eight and a half!" he proclaimed. Aang sighed. The teenagers and Bato led them back to the Village, which had changed quite a deal.

Walls ten feet tall stood sturdily around the prospering Village. They were made of thick layers of ice. There were also more people, about a hundred more. It looked more like a kingdom to Aang. Katara looked truly amazed. Her home had changed, a great deal.

"Wow! What happened here?" Aang asked Bato.

"What? Nothing happened here." Bato arched his eyes brows. Aang sighed. It probably had happened before Bato was born.

Katara and Aang went up to the big, ice gate. Men at the top of the wall let them in.

The second it opened, Aang and Katara sped inside. It was huge, but still the same fashion. Tents, yes. There was also many benders. Water benders from the North Pole.

"Gran gran?" Katara whispered. Her grandmother stood at one of the tents, carrying a heavy basket of clothing material. Katara rushed over to her grandmother.

"Katara?" the old woman dropped the basket and embraced Katara in a heart warming hug. Katara laughed merrily.

"What on earth are you doing in that shirt?" Katara blushed. So did Aang. Katara began to stutter, but Aang stopped her.

"It's mine. I let her borrow it, her's was dirty." Katara laughed nervously. Her grandmother looked very suspicious, but let it go.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well...You know Zuko, and well, my daughter...our-" Katara and Aang told the tale. Of how they fell in love, conceived a child, and faked her identity as the heir to Zuko. They also told of how Zuko lied, cheated, and betrayed. How the fire nation and earth nation had joined. The tale was a wonderful one. Gran gran had loved the part about her granddaughter and the Avatar falling in love.

"What a tale," she breathed. "But another war? That's terrible! You'll have to tell the men. They came from the North Pole a spell ago. I must admit I've been getting older, and this might be too much excitement for my standards, but all the same..." Katara smiled gently. Aang, however, was distracted.

Aang just couldn't believe how well she looked in his shirt...a bit big for her, now, but just years ago it would have been far too small... When Gran gran spotted him staring at Katara, she began laughing.

"What?" Aang and Katara asked her in unison.

"Oh, young love. Wouldn't it be more proper if you married? Poor Destiny, her parents too embarrassed to even talk about marriage... Tell me, do I look like a great grandmother?" Katara laughed, flushed. Aang uneasily drew a demented line in the snow.

"Well, I'll go inform the men to give you two time alone. Katara, could you take that laundry down to the river? I'm getting far to old for this..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Destiny didn't see where Sokka and Toph were sent, but she was sent to a jail. Literally, not even private. Street criminals and all those types sat in their cells. Some were chained, others were talking with nearby cell mates. Destiny fearlessly got put with a six foot eleven inches guy. A little rough around the edges, but pretty nice. He had huge biceps, and yet small feet. Destiny thought this a little weird.

"Whoeryous?" the man asked her. Destiny blinked.

"Who are you?" the man snorted.

"Tha name's Tiny. You?"

"Destiny." They shook hands.

"Destiny? Nawt tha Fire Lord's daughteer, are yeah?" Tiny asked.

"Well, not anymore...I'm kinda disowned." Tiny didn't pursue the subject. Instead, he asked her why she was there.

" 'Vicious Rebellion,' was what they called me. Attacked the castle with my friends. Well, Toph attacked them, and it was either run or fight. I'm no coward."

"Well ain't tha a wunnerful story," Tiny said. "Im'a here cuz I refused to join the army." Destiny laughed.

"Where do'yah think they put your friend Toph?" he asked after awhile.

"Most likely in a big metal box, at least a mile thick. Toph is tough. She's an earth bender, the best one there is." Tiny laughed again. He was quite the interesting person.

"And your utter friends?"

"Sokka. He's a great warrior. He has a boomerang." Destiny knew better than to speak of her parents, so stayed silent.

"What about you?" Tiny asked.

"Me? A simple girl, being the only water bender in the country besides my mother."

"What? Katara, the Fire Queen?" Tiny looked alarmed.

"Yeah. She left Zuko for someone else. My biological father." Tiny smiled.

"And Im'a jess a simple man who didnnt want to join da army!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Destiny shook Tiny's hand, Katara and Aang had been washing clothes. They were talking a great deal. About everything besides what had happened last night.

"I hope Destiny is all right," Katara whispered, drowning a scruffy brown hat that resembled a wet dog.

"I'm sure she's fine. Toph and Sokka would die to protect her," Aang coaxed. Katara smiled, and touched his arrow.

"You're such an Avatar," Katara bended a stream of water from the river and splashed Aang in the face. Taken by surprise, Aang got a mouth full of water. Aang spat it out, wincing.

"Soupy," he spat. Katara giggled. She loved provoking him. They sat in silence, washing the clothing.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him after awhile.

"About what? The soupy water?" Aang asked stupidly.

"NO! about us getting married. I mean, seeing as we've been both thick and stupid, I might get pregnant again. Plus, we're in love." Katara smiled warmly, and Aang blushed. _WHY WAS HE CURSED WITH THAT STUPID TWELVE YEAR OLD BLUSH?!_

"Maybe." Aang refused anything more. Katara sighed dreamily, wondering if she was pregnant again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tophwas locked up in a vomit smelling, shit filled cell with nothing and nobody but a bucket of pee and five slices of molding bread she hadn't eaten yet. There was a big, chain wrapped door with three bars covering her only window. Her only air smelled worse than the cell.

Greasy hair, black eyes, and torn clothes was all Toph had accomplished in that cell. She refused to cry, and she refused to die. She'd eat the bread, oh yes, but for one reason only;

the baby.

Toph knew a lot of things. She knew other peoples' feelings, their problems, she sensed it all. One thing she hadn't expected was to feel a baby growing inside of her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katara and Aang headed back. Aang and Katara hadn't been washing clothes for the past half hour, but it wasn't like they were being spied on.

After they'd hung up all the clothes to dry, they'd run into Katara's father and Bato, cleaning their weapons that had lasted over the years.

"Dad!" Katara flung her arms around his neck, trying to forget she was still wearing Aang's shirt.

"Katara, sweetheart, what are you wearing?" he exclaimed. Aang tried not to blush.

"My shirt. Her's was dirty." Katara nodded, confirming it.

"Well, now, where's Zuko?" Katara looked sad. "And that Destiny you wrote about?" Aang told the tale this time. Katara was beginning to grow bored of it. They flinched when they said the earth nation and the fire nation were going to attack, but overcame it quickly.

"Ahh, so he's your boyfriend now, Katara?" Katara blushed and nodded. Aang turned the color of a ht chilli pepper.

"I thought I suspected something last time I saw you two," Bato agreed. Aang and Katara smiled at this.

'We didn't," Aang admitted truthfully. Katara laughed again. They were feeling a lot better about it, now that everyone knew.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Before we prepare to kick their ass, we're having a small party tonight. The whole south pole. To celebrate your arrival," Bato and Katara's father grinned. Aang and Katara looked shocked for a moment, but Aang already had a plan up his sleeve.

"OK, I've gotta...pee..." Aang walked off, leaving Katara with her father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aang was quite happy about getting this chance to propose to Katara.

No, happy was a bad word.

Aang was STREAMING WITH EXCITEMENT about getting this chance to propose to Katara.

He planned on making the necklace. He'd already boughten a chain to put it on, but he couldn't think of what to carve. The symbol of love, the symbol of air, the symbol of water, and-

What? He thought of the bear Sokka had carved Yeu. No, he couldn't mess this up.

Aang was having a lot of trouble. When someone tapped him on the shoulder, he expected to see Katara, but instead was Bato.

"Yeah, Bato?" Aang asked silently. Bato sat down.

"I married a girl named Faith. Pretty name, pretty girl. She was smart, and brave, but she died at birth. She wanted him to be named after me, that was her last request." Aang froze.

"What does this have to do with- " Bato cut him off.

"Make that necklace special. You have love, air, and water, but the forth symbol must show something you both care about." Bato sat up, and walked away. Aang studied the necklace before a flash of light, a wave of emotions, and the sight of Avatar Roku.

"W-what?" Aang stuttered. Avatar Roku? Now? Aang hadn't spoken to him since- Katara and him had been apart, what did he want?!

"Aang, calm yourself... I am not here to bring you and Katara apart." Aang froze. What?

"Are you going to talk to me about-?"

"Your marriage idea. I must say, it IS about time," Avatar Roku's eyes stopped glowing, and warm eyes of love stared him down. What was going on? Aang looked at the necklace. It was now in his hands. What the hell?

"Are we still in the spirit world?" Aang questioned.

"Yes. That necklace represents so much now, it has a spirit." Roku's eyes were as warm as ever, yet someow still glowing. He was almost human looking.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Aang asked him.

"Well, you see, Aang, I separated you and Katara, to bring you together... If this hadn't happened, Katara would have died in the war. You would have distracted yourself. You both could have died. Also, it brought you closer...proved that your love was important. Therefore, you are now proposing to her. Does that make sense?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..." Aang mumbled.

"Yes, it does. Now, about Zuko, you must remember- his sister controlled his life as a child. Remember that..."Aang looked confused.

"Oh, I almost forgot- you and Katara must have an air bender. Preferably more."

"Good bye, Aang..." In a flash of blinding blue light, Aang was lying on his back, necklace still in hand. Zuko's sister controlled his life? What was that suppose to mean? And wasn't Azula dead? Aang and Katara needed another child?

"Aang?" Anag jumped and stared into the eyes of Katara. Always there when he needed her. He stashed the necklace into his pocket. Her regular clothes were now on.

"Yeah?"

"Here's your shirt."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Well, that was a long chapter. Around 2,000 words. I wanted to write more, but let's end it there.**_

_**ZUKO IS NOT EVIL. I never intended him to be, but I didn't want him and Katara together either. Sorry everybody, I am not a fan or a hater of that Zuatara. Maybe I'll read some Toph x Zuko, but plz, if you don't like this, don't read this. **_

_**I'm changing my pen name. Suggestions?**_

-Your Loving Author. Or Hating?


	18. The Question

_**Chapter #18 The Question**_

Katara and Aang spent the day together, catching up with Katara's old friends and family. Aang was a little nervous. OK, very nervous. Enormously, sickeningly, nerve racking- nervous. He wanted to run over to a bucket and puke out whatever guts he had left. Toph wold probably encourage this, since she was always on about how much of a pussy Aang could sometimes be.

Aang had carved the necklace, finally. Water, air, love, and destiny. It was, in fact, their destiny to be together. How else could you explain the 102 years of age difference?

Destiny. A strange word it was. Their destinies had entwined together, and Destiny twas proof of their love. Very ironic, once you get right down to it. Aang was thinking all this as he walked, hand and hand, with Katara towards the ocean, only an hour before their welcome home party. The water had an icy, rough looking look of it. Like, if you went swimming, your skin would probably turn blue and your nose droppings could be used as chop sticks.

The necklace seemed to burn a hole in Aang's pocket, like pocket money a father had given to his child. As they needed to spend it, Aang needed to ask Katara. She had put her hair up in braids earlier, since her grandmother was not a fan of it loose, (she said it wasn't proper). Aang nudged Katara. She turned to look at him with a questionable look on her face.

Gracefully, in slow motion, Aang reached for her hair, and pulled the elastic away, stroking it afterward. The chestnut, cocoa colored mane carefully fell to her shoulders. Aang smiled faintly. Katara's hair was one of her best features.

"You're beautiful," Aang confirmed. Katara smiled deliciously. Then she spoke, as if a thousand angels were agreeing with her.

"God, I've missed this place. The way the stars show, the way the moon always shines at night, the way the snow sparkles..." Katara sighed. They'd arrived at the coast of the South pole. The stars, like Katara had described, shone brightly, ignorant to the earth below them, yet not so ignorant to the young lovers' love. The moon shone like a lantern, lighting their way through the night, and the snow sparkled like fallen white stars, packed together at Aang and Katara's feet.

"Yeah... it is beautiful here..." Aang felt his breath catch in his throat. When he looked at Katara, he seemed to see all of her past, love, fears, and dreams shining on her face. All painted their, revealing her story. Like an artist's paints, mixed together on a canvas.

Aang sat down on the snow, observing the icy cold water of the ocean. Katara laughed and joined him, wrapping her arms around the Avatar's neck. Aang was reminded of what Avatar Roku had told him at that moment, and looked alarmingly at Katara.

"What do you think?" Aang asked her quietly. "About kids?" Katara's face was blank, no longer a great painting, but a blank canvas.

"Hope and Leandra," she whispered. Aang arched his eyebrow. "Juan and Michael."

**(A/N I am using those names because I'm not good with making others like Sokka or Suki, after all, those are pretty good names!) **

"Umm, what?" Aang looked blank. Not the thoughtless kind, the confused. "I'm sorry, I understand 'hope,' but what's a leandra?" Katara laughed.

"Hope, Leandra, Juan, and Michael. If we have kids, those are some ideas. Leandra is a very unique name, because I invented it." Aang smiled. The name made him do that a lot. It was pretty strange, and seemed not to have a meaning, but a mystery behind it. Like an unopened book.

"I like those names, but why so many?" Katara broke into a mischievous grin, and got up.

"It's time for the party, Aang." she raced off, leaving Aang with the crashing black waves and scarlet cheeks.

"Maybe I should have asked her then," Aang whispered, pulling the necklace out from his pocket, staring at it with confusion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katara was very embarrassed to have revealed that private name to Aang, but there was no turning back. Katara touched her stomach. What would it look like after four more kids? Or even just one? And how the hell had she thought of Leandra? What kind of name was that?

"Katara, darling, please come," Katara looked over at her Gran-gran.

"Yeah?" Katara asked. She was inside her grandmother's tent, pondering. She was wondering why on earth Aang was acting so strangely. Katara desperately wondered if it was her fault, for mentioning four different names. After she'd said them, he had looked so confused...so deep in thought.

"I have a dress for you," her grandmother pulled out a long, silky blue dress, the exact color of the blue ocean, and Katara's eyes.

"Wow, Gran-gran, it's beautiful, but...I thought this was just a little party?" Katara gently stroked the strong fabric. Her eyes longed for it.

"It was actually planned months ago, but we figured we could change the meanings. After all, you and the Avatar coming beats the rise of the South Pole by a long shot." Katara hugged her grandmother, and tried on the dress. It was comfortable and sexy.

"Darling, you look just like I did when I was your age...Of course, I looked a little more old fashioned..." Katara giggled and twirled. The dress brought out her eyes. Katara's hair was still loose, but she planned to do was brush it out a bit. Katara's grandmother hurriedly pulled out a pair of earrings, and matching shoes. Katara sat still with a shocked look pasted on her face, while her grandmother stuck the earrings on, calling for help on the shoes. Many other women filed in, waiting to help give Katara a make over. Wincing, Katara allowed them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why do I have to wear this?" Aang was standing in front of about a dozen men, wearing navy blue shirt, black jacket, matching pants, and funny looking shoes. His feet felt imprisoned; Aang hadn't worn shoes for 123 years counting, which was basically his whole life, counting before the ice berg.

"Why, it's a ball!" Bato interrupted. "You don't think we put on suits to greet you two love birds, did we?" all the men laughed. Hakoda (Katara's father) grinned at Aang.

"Plus, my daughter can only have the best. Mastering all four elements doesn't exactly make you perfect, you know." Several more men chimed into the laughter. Aang's cheeks heated up. Becoming more flustered by the second, Aang shrugged.

"When does it start?" he asked, a little desperate.

"Now." A tall man said. Standing up, suited men began descending towards the same spot. Aang followed, the necklace resting in it's new home inside the black jacket. He'd refused a tie. He didn't like the thought of a piece of cloth tied around his neck. It was just plain stupid. Apparently it was now in. Like Aang cared.

Would Katara care? Aang wanted to melt. Somehow, all the men had found out he was going to propose to Katara. When would the day end?!?

When they arrived to a decorated area, about in the middle of the growing, now city-like village, Aang froze.

His jaw dropped...

His eyes widened...

And his ears seemed to release steam...

Katara stood, maybe a football field away, dressed in a dazzling ocean threatening dress, her hair loosely hanging at her shoulders, flowing like a chocolate waterfall. Her shoes matched her dress, which was V- cut, making Aang tense up. Sleeveless and worried eyed, Katara seemed to be looking for Aang. Gulping, Aang walked two steps forward, three back. Azure eyes traveled all around the area before meeting Aang's charcoal ones. She was perfect. He was nervous, but handsome in her opinion. They both walked forward, looking baffled.

When Aang reached her, a blush reached his ears.

"They get to you too?" Katara asked him. Gulping, Aang nodded.

"You look good, though," Aang froze. Bad word! Good? How lame was he?

"Well, beautiful," Aang said.

"No, dazzling," Aang said.

"You're the prettiest girl I've ever met!" he finally choked. Katara's cheeks went strawberry. Aang's eyes caught something sparkling inside Katara's waterfall, but they were hidden again. Diamonds?

"You're...handsome," Katara whispered, eyes inspecting Aang's form from head to foot. Aang blushed.

"This is crazy. Want to dance?" Aang offered. Music had, in fact, begun.

_Don't stop the problem, _

_when danger is better..._

_Far away you stalk them_

_in cages that tether..._

Katara grinned, and grabbed Aang's hand. Aang grabbed her other one, and they begun. Mnay other couples followed their lead...

_And now the tables do turn..._

_Leave you trapped off at all sides..._

Katara and Aang smiled at each other. Katara gave him a single kiss on the cheek, and went off to find her grandmother. Aang looked after her happily. His girlfriend. His best friend. His lover. The possibilities were endless...

Katara came back after a few minutes, blushing. They danced to three songs (Change your Mind, Wake Me up when September Ends, and Dance, Dance) before Aang brought Katara back outside, near the ocean once more. Aang seemed to be able to keep his cool, but Katara sensed something was wrong.

"Aang? Are you alright?" Katara wondered, then panicked; was he about to break up with her???

"I'm...fine... Katara? I think we need to talk...Well, me mostly, I needed to ask you...?" Aang sighed and got down on his trembling knees. So much for keeping his cool.

"Will...you..." Aang froze. He couldn't. He wouldn't! He- he'd-

The air around them began spinning, and in a flash he was in the spirit world, but a thousand voices rang in Aang's ears;

"GET ON WITH IT!!" In seconds Aang was on the ground, in Katara's arms.

"Are you OK?" she breathed. Her face was inches away, her breath warming his over heating face.

"Katara, will you Marry me?"

Katara's eyes widened in shock. What?! WHAT?!

WHAT?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hah?!" Katara said, squeaking. Aang took a deep breath, and pulled the necklace from his pocket. Katara stared at it her eyes glistened.

"Will you marry me, Katara? I love you." Katara felt her heart and her face warm. Then they both froze. What would Katara say? How?

Katara couldn't take it anymore...

She thrusted her lips into Aang's, giving him the wettest kiss of his life. She finally let go, satisfied with the world. Aang went red.

"YES! Of course I'll marry you, Aang." Aang smiled, put the necklace around her neck, and began kissing her deeply.

So they laid near the water, kissing warmly, body heat almost melting the snow underneath them.

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

If only their friends and Destiny were this happy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Destiny and Tiny had finally formulated a plan, ever since the benders had made them drink the water in front of them.

"Urine, than?" Tiny asked Destiny's back. "Nastee stuff, dat pee." He was peeing in their bucket.

"Sure, but it'll save our butts," Destiny mumbled, turning once Tiny zipped up. He smiled.

"Smart girl, yous is. Why, you's as smart as the gal I useta work fer. Ha name seem'ta slip me mind..."

"What was your job?" Destiny asked him.

"Ohh, I member! It was Taph!" Destiny laughed.

"Toph? You were a blacksmith?"

"Sure as hell," Tiny nodded. Destiny laughed.

"Well, that _is _extraordinary."

"How?"

"She's my friend, member'?" Tiny's accent seemed to be rubbing off, onto her. Tiny laughed.

"You seem ta be winning my accent, little Lady,"Tiny smirked as Destiny's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, my mom isn't going to be happy. She taught me how to speak, and wasn't very happy when I abused it, like swearing or talking bad..."

"Like jus now, for instance?" Destiny gave a hollow laugh.

"She's off with my dad. She'll be fine. Plus, are you going to tell her?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sokka was worried. Very worried.

Not because he was locked up, arms and legs chained to the slimy wall behind him, but because ever since Sokka and toph had gone just a little to far with their kissing when admitting to being in love.

That's all Sokka could think as he rotted in his cell. Hopefully Toph was getting better treatment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Aang and Katara had finally stopped kissing, they went to go tell Katara's father and grandmother, or at least to get her father's permission.

"Wow. So that's it," Katara whispered, clutching Aang's hand. "We're getting married."

"Yeah, so that's it," Aang breathed. They went back to the ball, where Bato and Katara's dad were sitting together.

"Dad, can you come here, please?" Katara whispered. Bato gave Aang a knowing look as the walked off.

"Yeah, Katara?" Aang looked at his feet.

"Well, we don't know how to say this, but-" Katara was cut off by her father.

"You're getting married." Aang let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah... well, Aang wanted to ask for your permission-"

"And I give you my permission." Aang and Katara grinned. Aang shook his hand, after Katara had given her father a big hug.

Then they went off to check on Appa, and most likely do more kissing.

_**Author's Note**_

'_**I love weddings, drinks all around!' -Captain Jack Sparrow. Heh heh. **_

_**Whooo! WEDDING! Is Katara having another baby? Will Destiny and Tiny's plan work? **_

_**Seven chapters says it all. Next chapter will be a Zuko one. All Zuko, and a little Destiny and Tiny. **_

_**Yes, Sokka and Toph went a little far. Remember that huge gap when I left Toph and Sokka in that sound proof room? Yeah. You guess the rest. **_

_**Hope and Leandra are my best friends. They're names are sooo gonna be used. Michael and Juan? Maybe not so... maybe? Haha, I guess you'll have to find out. **_

_**In the reviews, tell me if you want me to write a sequel. Yes or No? **_

_**Please tell me! I already have two new ideas...Kataang, of course!!! **_

_**Thanks, killhart, for giving me Katara's father's name!**_


	19. Epilogue

XxXxXxXxXxX** EPILOGUE **XxXxXxXxXxX

Katara and Aang were going to marry in three months.

Of course, before that they went back to the Fire Nation to meet Sokka, Destiny, Toph, and a strange man named Tiny, traveling with feign smiles and a disgruntled Momo, whom apparently had stayed behind. Katara and Aang never found out that they were arrested, and learned to live with the idea that Tiny was saved by Destiny from the Fire Nation/Earth nation. Really, Destiny had said to Tiny sometime after, "what they don't know won't hurt them."

When Sokka discovered the large lump on Katara's stomach, he went crazy with rage. After three hours of explaining, he finally let it go with the promise that the babies would grow to know him as 'Uncle Sokka.' The name somehow appealed to him as dominant, strong, and manly. Destiny had laughed at him for it, and could never again call him 'Uncle Sokka' without laughing.

Destiny was thrilled. Having a baby brother or sister was a wonderful idea. Toph thought the whole thing funny, and spent the next week laughing over the thought of Katara and Aang on a mini vacation, having sex on a two ton flying bison.

Once the North Pole was notified about the attack, the two tribes moved off to Kyoshi Island. It was a large amount of people, but once the attack took place and the enemies found out the water tribes were gone, the earth nation grew angry and blamed Zuko for this, (a stranger admitted to seeing Zuko sneak into Sokka's prison, exit, and only minutes later see Sokka run off), everyone had a good laugh. Zuko, Mai, and infant Rose stopped the madness, and declared that the earth nation men move back to their homes. Azula disappeared soon after, but a note was found by her, threatening to kill Zuko.

When Zuko wrote to Aang, Katara, Destiny, Sokka, and Toph, and they found out they no longer were refugees, the water tribes moved back to their homes. The gaang moved to the South Pole just long enough for Katara and Aang to get married. Months later, in came the children.

This was very ironic. The two girls had their kids on the same day. Katara borne two twin girls, Hope and Leandra. Toph had a baby boy named Tyson. Sokka and Toph married a week later.

After all this craziness came down, the Avatar Roku called down on their family.

Katara, Aang, Destiny, and the twins were taken from their sleep the following night. The twins, being simple babies, were scared out of their minds, bawling and screaming. Hope tried to kick Aang, and Leandra screamed a lot. Loudly. Destiny was also scared, but was trying hard not to show it. Avatar Roku appeared after, smiling at the surrounding children.

"Now, I'm guessing you are curious as to why I called you here?" he said at last.

"Who's he?" Destiny whispered, panic in her eyes. Katara shushed her, hoping he'd introduce himself before Destiny tried attacking him.

"Avatar Roku at your service." Destiny smiled at the friendly words.

"Is there something wrong with my babies?" Katara asked Roku quietly, looking fine but her eyes showed that she was scared to death

"Of course not. The only thing is... they are benders..." Aang smiled in relief, and Leandra and Hope became quite.

"Hope, come forth," Avatar Roku spoke as if he was about to appoint the next avatar. Hope, magically, stepped forwards, her great eyes the size of saucers, pupils expanding. Her dark, curly hair fly out of her face as wind past, but it was an airless breeze.

"You shall be strong, brave, and most likely bossy. You will care for the ones you love, but in a unique fashion. The only time this will show is when they are in danger, or less. You shall be an earth bender, from the genes of your father," Hope began to hover in the air, a brownish glow circling her tiny body. She smiled, giggling.

"Leandra, please come forth," Avatar Roku spoke in the same fashion. Leandra's eyes also expanded, and she stepped forward.

"You shall be intelligent, creative, and will wish at times you could just ignore the world and day dream your own. The world is your playground, and people will always want to keep their eyes on you. You are never self conscious. You have an important duty ahead of you, Leandra, are you ready?" Leandra bobbled her head, eyes glistening with importance.

"You are the new air bender, but remember that the air must not get to your head." Avatar Roku chuckled, and placed a hand on Leandra's head. Her head glowed for a moment, before a light blue arrow appeared. "I hope you will be responsible."

Leandra joined her sister, glowing a paint blue with a new arrow coming out of her tuft of crimson hair.

"Destiny, please look after your sisters. They are the sisters of destiny, and you are their guardian."

With that, Avatar Roku disappeared.

Aang, Katara, Destiny, Leandra, and Hope arrived back at the South Pole, their lives changed forever. Leandra and Hope instantly fell asleep, but Destiny stayed silent. She walked over to her sisters, and picked them up, hugging their sleeping forms.

"Things are going to change now, aren't they?" she whispered to her parents. Katara and Anag smiled, and sat upward from their places on the floor.

"Of course, but for the best," Katara whispered, and then she leaned forward and kissed Aang one last time before they fell asleep, right there in the snow. Katara, with her arms wrapped around Aang's torso, Aang's hand on her cheek. Destiny, now departed from the twins, curled up in a ball and began snoring softly.

The twins laid a few feet away, arms lightly around each other, each sucking their thumbs and snoozing softly in the wool blankets that had appeared out of nowhere, like magic...

Author's Note

THE END MY GOD I'M BALLING AND SOBBING AND SCREAMING INSIDE.

Should I write a sequel? I don't know. If enough people say yes, I will. For now I'm going to see how many reviews I get. Yes, an Epilogue. Heh heh. Don't hate me!!!

Kataang forever


	20. Author's Final Note

**Author's FINAL note**

I'm sorry for all the confusion. The epilogue was extremely confusing, a thousand apologies.

Well, here's the things I know for sure...

_1. I'm not writing the sequel until I finish my new fiction, Living Shallow which is expected to have 10 chapters. (I'm currently writing chapter 5)_

_2. The Sequel will be called Together and Apart, where all your questions will be answered._

_3. There will be a firebender in the family. _

_4. Azula will return and Zuko won't betray them again_

I know this doesn't tell you a lot, but you get the picture. The sequel won't be nearly as confusing and totally demented, (I own every avatar dvd out so far and I've been going through them for new ideas) so stay tuned.

I'm hurrying on the new story. It'll be done quickly.

Kataang 4 ever,

Poisonedmoonshine474


End file.
